Tentación ONESHOT
by himepeti
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia es erótica, pretendía que fuera romántica pero mi mente pervertida brilló de más e hizo su acto de presencia en casi cada capítulo, toca una temática fuerte respecto un poquitín de violencia entre pareja ... algo dramática. A muchos de ustedes puede dejarlos decepcionados respecto a la narración y esencia de los personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Un azabache de 24 años se pasaba los dedos entre su cabello revuelto, miraba aquel libro de patología exasperado por alguna estúpida razón no podía quitarse de la cabeza un solo pensamiento, hizo de sus manos unos puños, debía concentrarse o de otra forma su padre terminaría de retirarle su apoyo, tenía que grabarse esas enfermedades a como diera lugar no tenía opción o terminaría cumpliendo las expectativas de él... después de todo siempre le tocó caminar bajo las sombras de su hermano genio, y cumplir con las altas expectativas de su padre gracias a Itachi, no odiaba a su hermano, pero estaba harto de que su padre se la pasara comparándolo con él ¿Era tan difícil entender que él no tenía un coeficiente de 200? No era tonto, inclusive era inteligente pero eso se iba a la mierda con alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de Itachi... Los recuerdos le llegan, aquel día cuando notificó en que facultad quería adentrarse:

"¿Medicina Sasuke? ¿Es una maldita broma? Tú debes estudiar leyes, tu hermano estudia un doctorado en administración de empresas para hacerse cargo de la empresa así que tú sin dudas debes seguir mis pasos, debes convertirte en un importante político como yo, mira estoy a punto de conseguir convertirme en primer ministro de Japón"

Después de varias discusiones a su padre no le quedo otra que ceder, estando frente el ojo público con una importante campaña a cuestas tuvo que dejarlo estudiar medicina pero le advirtió claramente que si sus notas bajaban de 9, dejaría de pagar la colegiatura y el menor de los Uchihas tendría que apañárselas solo, y le ha ganado por casi 7 años, estaba a punto de terminar la carrera y ahora todo tuvo que venirse abajo y todo por una mocosa, y qué mocosa... él chico sonríe ladinamente al recordarla, cabello negro con rayos azules, piel blanca, labios pequeños pero carnosos, nariz pequeña y respingada, su rubor en sus mejillas, sus tupidas y largas pestañas...grandes ojos perlados con tintes lilas, eso solo podía significar que ella pertenecía a una familia prestigiosa de Japón la Hyuga, y ese no era el problema... el problema era que su padre Hyuga Hiashi el enemigo más importante de su padre no solo en la cuestión empresarial si no también en la política... Vuelve a sonreír frustrado, no ese no es el maldito problema hay uno peor ella acaba de cumplir 17 hace una semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke mira el instituto fastidiado, no pudiendo creer que se encuentre nuevamente ahí tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de los chicos y las miradas coquetas y cuchicheos de algunas crías.

-Vamos, Sasuke, ya aceptamos no podemos echarnos atrás.

-Lo sé dobe-Le responde a su amigo rubio, aún mirando la escuela fastidiado.

Es ahí donde se pregunta ¿por qué demonios aceptó la estúpida proposición de su sensei? el médico Kabuto, que para colmo de males a su corta edad también es un maldito genio como Itachi, bueno ahora tendría una asignatura más pasada, con ayuda extra en su tesis pero se arrepentía enormemente de haberse dejado por la emoción, dar clase de anatomía a adolescentes era una forma de perder el tiempo.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Iruka soy el director de la preparatoria, ustedes deben ser los nuevos profesores enviados por Kabuto para que los suplan en su ausencia estos seis meses.

El rubio asiente estirándole una mano de forma entusiasta.

-Uzumaki Naruto, él es Uchiha Sasuke.

El director se sorprende de escuchar sus apellidos, conoce bien a esas familias de Japón son de las más ricas y poderosas, así qué se pregunta ¿cómo terminaron siendo docentes? Comienzan a adentrarse en el instituto.

-Kabuto, tenía a cargo la materia de anatomía que se imparte a los grupos de tercer año, tenemos solamente 6 grupos, así que dijo que cada uno se quedaría con tres grupos, no sé cómo quieran decidir sus grupos, respectos a horarios... o cantidad de alumnos.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado viendo a algunas chicas totalmente hechas unas hormonas queriendo empezar a coquetear con él, soltó un suspiro exasperado y terminó diciendo que le diera los primeros tres grupos a él y que Naruto se quedara con el resto, no iban a ponerse a discutir por simplezas.

Lo que no sabía es que después se iba arrepentir de tomar esa decisión, incluso apenas entró en su primer grupo observó las miradas traviesas y las estúpidas caritas de sus ahora alumnas, mientras que los chicos lo miraban con cierto enfado... Entonces la vio, cuando termino de explicar la diferencia entre el sistema nervioso central y periférico, se había esmerado por hacerlo simple para unos críos estúpidos como ellos, pero una chica con una cabellera azulada miraba fijamente hacia debajo de su escritorio, sus brazos moviéndose levemente la delataron además de su postura... los alumnos guardaron un silencio al darse cuenta de que él había percibido algo, caminó silencioso hasta el lugar de esa chica y finalmente llegó para verla escribir apresuradamente textos, uno tras otro, eso era ofensivo él intentando explicarles y esa estúpida cría ignorándolo ¿acaso no debía prestar atención en clase? ¿No estaba arriba de la pizarra un anuncio que indicaba que los celulares estaban prohibidos?

-Señorita- La llamo con una voz sepulcral, que dejo helados a varios.

Ella se asustó se irguió después de dar un pequeño brinco en su butaca... jamás en una clase se había atrevido a contestar un mensaje a su novio pero este día era diferente estaba a punto de perderlo ella necesitaba explicarle, pedirle más tiempo que él comprendiera que aunque llevaran casi dos años juntos ella aún no estaba lista para entregarle su virginidad, solo un poco más... pero ahora no solo tenía ese problema, el nuevo profesor al cual ni siquiera había mirado por estar pendiente de los textos de su aún novio, la había pillado infraganti, le observó temerosa y él le arrancó el celular de sus manos, el timbré sonó y todos los chicos empezaron a salir del aula dirigiéndose a su próximo salón, algunas niñas le decían un seductor "nos vemos profe" ... pero él estaba impresionado de darse cuenta que tenía como alumna a una Hyuga, repasando mentalmente si ella podría ser hija del enemigo de su padre, o simplemente una Hyuga cualquiera sin embargo decidió no prestar atención y salir a la cafetería para comprarse un café, Hinata ese era el nombre de esa adolescente se quedo con el corazón palpitando fuertemente, se llevo una mano a la boca y después de unos segundos logró levantarse, había querido cuestionarle al profesor ¿qué pasaría?, ¿qué amonestación tenía pero su voz ni siquiera salió de su boca?

Por la tarde al llegar a la facultad de medicina para una práctica, Naruto empezó a cuestionarle acerca de su día y él decidió darle una respuesta escueta, se llevó la mano al bolso recordando que ahí había guardado el celular de la Hyuga, lo sacó y su curiosidad pudo más sorprendentemente no tenía contraseña ¿quién estos tiempos deja su celular de esa forma? Hyugas, seguro creen que tienen todo controlado, sonrío ladinamente y no pudo evitar enfrascarse en esa aplicación de what's up que ahora tenía 14 mensajes no leídos, de una sola persona, marcada con el nombre de Kiba, en su foto un chico que parecía adolescente cabello castaño claro, ojos negros y una enorme sonrisa. Mientras avanzaba hacia los mensajes anteriores y los leía arqueaba la ceja, un tanto sorprendido o esa chica era extraña o ese crio era un pendejo que le creía que aún no había tenido relaciones no sabía la edad de ella pero en su último grado del instituto ¿quién no ha cogido? Pero poco a poco cambio su pensamiento y pensó que ese crío era un pendejo pero ella más ¿no se daba cuenta que no era un pedazo carne? No debería insistirle a alguien que solo quiere acostarse con ella si no quiere hacerlo... después se río ¿qué diablos hacía compadeciendo a la estúpida Hyuga? Termino de ver como Naruto hacía su procedimiento medico al cuerpo de la morgue para después poder ir rumbo a su casa.

Apenas había llegado a la sala cuando tomó su celular y marcó a Kabuto.

-Hola, quería cuestionarte respecto a un incidente que paso.- Del otro lado el hombre le instó a que siguiera- Una chica mensajeaba durante la clase, ¿qué sanción?

-Ah, ¿Quién fue? Karin o Ino.

-No sé su nombre, pero es una Hyuga estoy seguro.

-¿Hinata? – Cuestionó la otra voz a lado del teléfono incrédulo e intrigado, no se lo podía creer.

-Seguro la estas confundiendo, ella sería incapaz de hacerlo es una muy buena alumna debe ser otro nombre- Sasuke río irónicamente, ahora Kabuto lo consideraba estúpido.

-Tiene los ojos característicos de los Hyugas- Respondió dejando su descontento claro por la desconfianza de su sensei, la persona del otro lado se sorprendió y entendió que el azabache iba enserio, pero aún así no podía creerlo.

-Hay dos opciones, mandarla a la dirección para que la suspendan, tener el celular en clase es motivo de una severa sanción que consiste en una expulsión parcial decidida por el director de acuerdo a su historial académico, otra que lo hables con ella y llegues a un acuerdo ya sea quizás exámenes, trabajos extras, o una simple charla.

-ok- Respondió Sasuke sopesando qué debería hacer.

-Sasuke, sé que ahora estas al mando pero si me dejas opinar habla con ella y cuestiónale el porqué de su acción, ella es muy inteligente y para nada causa problemas, me sorprende lo que me has comunicado... quizás tenga un problema familiar.- Sasuke rió divertido, no se trataba más que de un lío amoroso.

-En ese caso ya decidiré que hacer- Le respondió el Uchiha arrogante, Kabuto le dejaba sus deberes y ahora quería decirle cómo hacerlos y colgó.

-Hermanito, así que decidiste aceptar la oferta de Kabuto- La voz de su hermano proveniente desde su espalda lo hizo voltear viéndolo sentado en un sillón con su maletín de lado. Sasuke le puso mala cara a lo que decidió continuar no quería molestarlo- Bueno es una buena oferta, además te salvaste de realizar unas horas de internado en el hospital ¿cierto? – Sasuke le afirmo con la cabeza.- Escuche algo respecto a una Hyuga.

-Ah- Le respondió Sasuke – Si tengo una alumna Hyuga ¿qué dirá padre si se enterará?

-Seguro que la repruebes, aunque veo que ella sola se mete en problemas... ¿Cómo es? He escuchado que las Hyugas son guapas.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja y sonrío ladinamente su hermano no cambiaba, Itachi se dio cuenta de su error.

-No me malinterpretes- E inmediatamente empezó a buscar en su portafolio para después alcanzarle una revista empresarial a su hermano menor.

Se la dio abierta en un artículo con el título "El imperio Hyuga" leyó rápidamente entre las letras, para después ver fotografías de los integrantes principales, el viejo Hiashi que ya bien conocía, un joven al que lo describían como genio en los negocios a su corta edad y sobrino de Hiashi para ponerlo de malas ese tío tenía su edad, ahora mismo Neji como así lo llamaban era el presidente de sus empresas, y finalmente vio a la niñata a la que está tarde le quitó el celular Hinata no era difícil reconocerla después de todo tenía una cara única, ella se llamaba así a lado de otra chica más pequeña quizás 4 años menos de nombre Hanabi... para terminar la nota que no le intereso leer había una interrogante ¿será la heredera Hyuga capaz de cargar con la responsabilidad del imperio Hyuga?

Río ladinamente y le aventó la revista a su hermano.

-No podrás negar que es guapa- Sonrío Itachi, entre ellos no había secretos e Itachi era un mujeriego.

-Es una escuincla ¿no te has fijado en la edad?- Le respondió mirándolo incrédulo el único vicio de Itachi eran las mujeres y estaba empeorando.

-No la dice el artículo... ¿Es la misma?-Preguntó incrédulo- Preséntamela.

-¿Estás loco? es una adolescente, ¿planeas tirarte a la hija de el peor enemigo de papa? ¿Qué pasaría si llegase a salir a luz?

-No soy estúpido hermanito –Dijo Itachi señalándose el cerebro, si Sasuke sabía a la perfección que a Itachi le sobraba cerebro, entonces sonrío.

-Oye idiota ¿sabes que doy clases en una preparatoria?- Itachi enmudeció mirándolo incrédulo.

-¿No dabas a las de primero en la facultad? –Sasuke negó.

-Con razón se ve tan joven- Dijo Itachi algo entristecido mirando la revista por alguna razón pensó que tendría la edad de Neji.

-De todas formas estás loco, ¿tirarte a una Hyuga? ¿Eso no es enfermizo? ¿Y qué haces leyendo artículos de esa familia?–Le cuestionó.

-Eso es lo que tiene de excitante idiota, es como darle un golpe bajo a esa familia el estúpido de Neji me hizo perder un importante negocio- Sasuke arqueo la ceja sorprendido ¿su hermano perdiendo un negocio con lo inteligente que era?- ¿No es una buena venganza discreta? Imagínate lo que te puede venir a la mente mientras la haces tuya... Y otro factor que debes aprender Sasuke, a los enemigos hay que tenerlos cerca, esto no es más que un pequeño trabajo de investigación, nunca se sabe que golpe puedes dar leyendo un simple articulo amarillista, siempre hay una que otra verdad en ellos- Dijo el mayor serió, como Uchiha que era no estaba acostumbrado a perder y su venganza ya estaba siendo planeada.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Itachi cada vez se parecía más a su padre.

Al día siguiente Sasuke llegó temprano al salón que le designaron su primera clase sería con la Hyuga no planeaba hacer algo tan sucio como lo que planeaba Itachi, así que pensó que una suspensión no estaría mal, pero antes de eso quería fastidiar a la adolescente ¿quién le mandaba a ser Hyuga? después de todo en sus venas corría la sangre Uchiha. La observó toda la clase, la chica no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada cuando se cruzaban, simplemente miraba al suelo, apenada y con un rubor en sus mejillas. Al terminar la clase le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella, se acercó sigilosa hacia su escritorio lentamente podía percatarse que la chica estaba asustada, su falda de cuadros con la tonalidad azul marino sobresaliendo a media pierna, mostraban unas piernas perfectas sus calcetas azules por debajo de la rodilla le dejaba ver que tenía piernas cortas, el saco azul marino abrochado al frente, dejaba ver que la blusa estaba bien atada así mismo la corbata, pero remarcaba una pequeña cintura y un busto prominente raro en las mujeres de su país... toda la chica portando su uniforme pulcramente, sonrío en su interior después de todo era una Hyuga no podía ser de otra forma.

Puso el celular sobre la mesa, Hinata se sobresalto, ella sabía que el profesor quería hablar al respecto... había pasado una tarde terrible dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido esperando una llamada a casa y a su padre furioso regañándola por haber sido suspendida, casi no pudo dormir así que a la hora del desayuno aún esperaba que su padre la regañara... pero no llegó ese regaño así que pensó que el nuevo profesor le había brindado una oportunidad, sea como sea... tenía miedo, si su padre se llegase a enterar de su falta la regañaría terriblemente, no le convenía su padre por alguna razón no le apreciaba... no la veía apta para hacerse cargo de sus negocios y parecía avergonzarse de que ella fuera su hija, no comprendía el por qué sin embargo solo se esforzaba por no aumentar ese rechazo de su padre y una amonestación sería detonante para que él explotara en su contra.

La Hyuga lo divertía, viéndola asustada como un gato, ¿quién diría que podría provocarle eso a un Hyuga? Con lo pedantes que eran, claro los Uchihas eran arrogantes, pero como tal solo podía ver los defectos de la otra familia... Se reprimió interiormente por distraerse con el cuerpo de la adolescente.

Al llegar frente el escritorio le acercó el celular.

-Tenemos que hablar al respecto- Dijo Uchiha y por curiosidad se le ocurrió teclear el nombre de la alumna en el ordenador, lo que vio a continuación le dejo un tanto sorprendido sus notas eran excelentes, y su historial pulcro ni una sola amonestación al contrario solo había comentarios buenos de parte de sus profesores.- ¡Vaya!- No pudo evitar exclamar- ¿Así que decidiste mi clase para empezar a llenar tu historial académico con quejas?

Hinata incapaz de hablar se puso roja y comenzó a mover la cabeza frenéticamente, lo que divirtió una vez más a Sasuke pero no dejo que su expresión arrogante cambiara siguió mostrándose seco e indiferente.

-Como sea, notificaré al director de lo ocurrido ayer no tuve tiempo.- Dirigió de nueva cuenta su mirada al ordenador empezando a leer las notas buenas de otros profesores, esos definitivamente no conocían a la chica.

-P p por fa fa vor- Dijo con un extremado tartamudeo, si no fuese porque en la sala de urgencias tenía más complicaciones para entender a los pacientes y había desarrollado técnicas no le hubiese entendido, además la voz de la chica era apenas un susurro causa del gran terror que le ocasionaba sus palabras- Dis disculpe me me... yo lo la la mento tan tan to- Dice tratando de contener las lágrimas, Sasuke la miró intrigado sabía que estaba a punto de llorar- Por por favor, no no haga eso... yo podría hacer lo que usted me pida.

Verla en ese estado tan frágil, lamentablemente no conmovió a Sasuke, se divirtió con sus palabras e inclusivo las tomó con un doble significado estaba acostumbrado a miles de propuestas de ese tipo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando evidentemente la chica no era como su amiga con derechos, Sakura. Sasuke tomó su celular y no dudo en interrumpir las actividades escolares de Kabuto, poniéndolo en alta voz.

-¿si? ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? estoy ocupado- Le respondió un tanto fastidiado, se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia y él que lo había puesto por que creía que no lo molestaría.

-Quiero que seas tú quien decida el castigo para Hyuga. –Dijo secamente.

-Que sé yo Sasuke, te lo dije ayer... habla con ella y que te explique los motivos que se comprometa a no hacer ese tipo de falta nuevamente, podrías tenerla de tu asistente por los últimos seis meses, ¡decídelo has tomado decisiones más importantes!- Al decirlo colgó, Sasuke río ligeramente, eso era verdad ¿qué hacía dándole tantas vueltas al asunto? por alguna razón no quería que esa chica lo mirara como el malo de la historia, aunque jamás lo aceptaría ni para él.

-Kabuto, tiene razón... por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, no importa tus estúpidos motivos para la grosería cometida, pero en ese caso a la hora de la salida te quedaras 30 minutos ya sea para ayudarme a calificar o a hacer cualquier tipo de actividad, supongo de que esa forma aprenderás a no cometer el mismo error. Ahora vete a tu próxima clase- Le dijo de forma hosca.

Hinata quería agradecerle, pero no podía pronunciar palabra vio como Sasuke volvía a revisar unos papeles y nuevos alumnos comenzaban a entrar para recibir su clase, suspiro y salió de ahí colorada y atemorizada.

-¿Esa era Hinata, cierto?- Escucho Sasuke a unos chicos que hablaban sobre ella.

-Me enteré que lo ha dejado con Kiba.

-Podría ser mi oportunidad- Un chico río risueño.

-O la mía.

-No peleemos- Dijo otro- Podríamos compartirla claro por turnos no creo que ella quiera ser follada por los tres al mismo tiempo- Rieron a carcajadas.

-No sean cerdos- La voz de un Aburame los interrumpió- No hablen de esa forma de Hinata, se nota lo frustrados que están porque saben a la perfección que ella jamás saldría con ninguno.

-Claro es tu mejor amiguita, ¿ya te la follaste?-Preguntó uno, Shino se vió dispuesto a defender a su mejor amiga de esos estúpidos.

-Basta vamos a comenzar la clase- Sasuke decidió intervenir, definitivamente esos críos eran unas hormonas andando y la anatomía de la Hyuga no ayudaba, sin embargo sin saber porque no le agrado que el Aburame la defendiera, y quería saber el tipo de relación entre ellos.

-Ey profe- Dijo Ino- ¿Usted es casado?

-Mi vida personal no les incumbe- Respondió secamente hastiado de los constantes coqueteos de sus alumnas- Terminaremos de ver el tema de ayer hoy.

Claro uno toma decisiones a la ligera, decisiones que pensamos que no serán trascendentales en nuestra vida, así como tomó la decisión de impartir clases para verse beneficiado, la vida quiso darle una segunda oportunidad pero esta vez se equivocó y tomó la decisión equivocada... tener cerca a Hinata no iba a ser nada bueno en un futuro.

Al inicio no le prestaba atención, le dejaba grandes montones de hojas, acomodar material didáctico o cualquier otra actividad que a él le diera flojera, ella nunca se quejo y hacía todo exactamente cómo se lo había ordenado aunque él no la vigilase, así que a las dos semanas de castigo al regresar de la cafetería tomando un café amargo, la mirada del azabache se desvío ante las piernas de Hinata se encontraba sentada en una silla mirando unos papeles, cruzada de piernas pero su falda se había levantado y dejaba ver más allá, tampoco la gran cosa pero muy sugerentemente, la miró por primera vez sin saco una camisa de tres cuartos, planchada y podía ver por primera vez un mejor ángulo de su busto bastante apetecible con ese delgado abdomen, movió la cabeza negando sus pensamientos ¿qué diablos hacía comiéndosela con la mirada? Como la mayoría de sus alumnos, la chica volteo a verlo y de inmediato se acomodó, tomó su saco y volvió a colocárselo ocultando un poco su atributo delantero.

-Sasuke sensei, pensé que se había ido- Dijo tímidamente, él ignoro sus palabras aún sorprendido por la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo en su entrepierna.

Tomó su maletín y salió sin despedirse, esa tarde tuvo una guardia hospitalaria así que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Sasuke miraba a Hinata que le sonreía mientras acomodaba unos exámenes recién calificados acercándoselos para que ingresara las calificaciones en el ordenador, ella se levantó y se quitó el saco dejando esa blusa de ¾ que le había visto ayer ajustada en su cuerpo, se pregunto ¿cómo podía contener su busto sin abrir los botones de esa parte? Ella volteo a verlo, pero tenía una mirada diferente le dio vuelta al escritorio acercándose a él lentamente, Sasuke trago saliva un tanto nervioso, al llegar Hinata tomó el respaldo del asiento haciendo que girara para quedar frente a frente, con su rodilla fue abriéndose paso entre las piernas de Sasuke, después se inclinó y tomó sus labios succionándolos con fuerza abriéndose paso, él no la hizo esperar y le respondió el beso apasionadamente peleando con su lengua para descubrir el sabor de esa chica que tenía una fragancia dulce la tomó por la cintura, mientras probaba sin pudor su saliva, pero sorprendentemente ella se inclinó hasta quedar arrodillada y comenzar a bajar lentamente su cremallera, le dedico una mirada y después sacó su miembro, empezó a sobarlo y unos instantes después lentamente se llevo a la boca empezando a succionándolo mientras terminaba de crecer en su pequeña boca, de vez en cuando le dedicaba pequeñas miradas, él no dudo y sin preocuparse tomó por ambos lados del cuello de la blusa y la jalo en diferentes direcciones haciendo que los botones se esparcieran por el aula, dejando a la vista un sostén blanco, inmediatamente, tomó ambos pechos entre sus manos agarrándolos bruscamente, la escucho gemir y se introdujo más la polla a la boca.

-¡Sasuke!-Escuchó la voz de su hermano llamarlo.-Llegaras tarde, y por cierto necesitas una vida social mira que seguir teniendo sueños húmedos.-Le dijo Itachi, Sasuke lo enfocó un tanto desconcertado no entendiendo que había sucedido, tratando de ubicarlo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, para finalmente verlo en la puerta de la habitación divertido.

Itachi le hizo un ademán para que mirara su abdomen y salió burlón de la habitación, Sasuke aun confundido miró y se encontró una enorme erección que levantaba la cobija. Se maldijo así mismo ¿cómo había podido soñar eso? Pero después de todo había sido excelente, la pequeña no hacía mal las mamadas, ¿pero qué diablos dices Sasuke? Solo fue un sueño se dijo así mismo.

No quería ir a ese instituto lleno de mocosas calientes esperanzadas de que él las volteara a ver... debería estar acostumbrado desde que recuerda las chicas siempre quisieron tenerlo. En la clase con Hinata, ni siquiera la miró, él se encontraba un tanto avergonzado de su sueño, en cambio ella lo miraba atenta, había tenido días difíciles teniendo que aceptar que Kiba la había dejado, por las noches llegaba a casa y se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera hecho el amor con él... pero esta mañana, miraba atenta a Sasuke ya había escuchado por sus compañeras lo guapo que era, pero justo esta mañana ella se daba cuenta de eso, también se dio cuenta que era muy joven, que en el traje negro que vestía hecho a la medida se podían ver los músculos de sus brazos cuando elevaba la mano señalando algún musculo del cuello proyectado en el pizarrón diciendo irrigaciones e inervaciones, se llevó una mano en el mentón recargando el codo en el pupitre, viéndolo, el profesor era realmente guapo, su voz tan masculina era como una música para ella, verlo estudiar y preocupado por asuntos realmente importantes, sus comentarios inteligentes o sarcásticos que sólo le había dado a ella cuando se tuvo que quedar a solas con él; lo hacían un hombre tan interesante y atractivo cerró los ojos fuerte dándose cuenta de las cosas inapropiadas que estaba pensando acerca de su profesor.

En la tarde mientras limpiaba unos maniquís, miraba discretamente a Sasuke, él se encontraba absorto en un libro de farmacología, pero Hinata aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía dejar de observar cada parte de su cara, sonrío al ver un gesto de él ante la lectura... su profesor era un hombre muy guapo y atractivo se dijo a sí misma. Por alguna razón desconocida, Sasuke recordó el sueño de esta mañana e inmediatamente la buscó esperando encontrarla metida en su trabajo como siempre, pero se encontró con su mirada y rápidamente un rubor corrió por las mejillas de la chica. Unos pasos se acercaron al aula y un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos característicos de los Hyugas, vestido elegantemente, entró mirando hacia dentro, se detuvo al ver a Hinata... y Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta de quien se trataba, lo sabía bien.

-Hinata- La llamo Neji, Sasuke sonrío ladinamente, ¿no son hermanos? Sonrío al recordar que solo eran primos.

-Niisan- Contesto ella enseguida sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-La llevo esperando hace más de 20 minutos en el estacionamiento, tampoco contesta el celular, tenemos una comida familiar importante y llegaremos tarde, ¿qué hace?- Le cuestionó viendo el trapo que traía en la mano.

-En detención, está castigada.- Respondió arrogante Sasuke con el porte típico de Uchiha.

Neji miró incrédulo y de forma recriminatoria a Hinata, y ella se puso nerviosa al instante se preocupaba que Neji quisiera delatarle frente a su padre.

-Pero te la puedes llevar, mañana podrá reponer el tiempo que ha salido con anticipación.- Volvió a hablar Sasuke, divertido.

Neji tomo a Hinata por la muñeca y cogió su mochila llevándosela casi a arrastras del aula, ese profesor le había recordado a los Uchihas, pero era ilógico ¿qué iba a hacer un Uchiha en esa escuela dando clases? A Sasuke no le agradó la forma brusca como la tomó el Hyuga, sin embargo decidió no darle importancia aunque fracaso, se dirigió a la ventana y al poco rato pudo observar que en el estacionamiento, Hinata se subía a un coche deportivo plateado, mientras Neji lo rodeaba para también subirse y finalmente arrancar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que la castigaran?- Hinata se encontraba nerviosa.

-Contestar un texto- Contestó insegura y temerosa.

-¿Eso tendrá repercusiones graves?- Le pregunto preocupado Neji.

-mmm no solo debo ser asistente del profesor- Contestó.

Neji respiró un poco aliviado siendo así podría guardar el secreto, ya que si eso hubiera trascendido debía notificarlo enseguida, porque cuando su tío se entérese él también podría meterse en problemas quería cuidar de su pequeña prima pero no haría tonterías que hicieran que se metiera en problemas.

-Calma Hinata, no le diré nada al respecto a mi tío, pero cuida más tus acciones. –Le dijo finalmente.

Cuando el Uchiha llegó a su mansión cenó sólo, había tenido una guardia extenuante en el hospital entró en su habitación y se encontró a Sakura dentro con un baby doll esperándole, por alguna razón no le agrado verla ahí, quería tiempo para pensar en lo de esa mañana, preguntándose ¿por qué jodidos había tenido ese sueño tan fuera de lugar con una cría? Además Itachi tenía razón ya no era un crío para despertar con esas erecciones.

-Amor.- Dijo la pelirosada acostándose sobre la cama de forma sexy.

-No me llames así- Respondió al instante, ella lo miró afligida, sabía a la perfección que había logrado liarse con él pero bajo reglas muy claras sin embargo no dejaba de anhelar algo más.

-Exagerado- Trato de disimular su decepción estaba decidida a lograrlo a cómo diera lugar, por las buenas o por las malas, justo hace unos cuantos días había dejado de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas... así que en sus pensamientos se coló ese pensamiento haciéndola sentirse en control.- Solo estoy jugando, tengo muchas ganas de que me lo hagas, no nos hemos visto hace casi una semana.

Sasuke lo pensó un rato pero decidió que seguramente eso necesitaba, coger a una chica y seguro la adolescente saldría de sus pensamientos, así que no tardo en empezar a juguetear con Sakura intentando saciar sus ganas... sus ganas por otra chica.

Al día siguiente por primera vez entabló conversación con Hinata, deseoso de obtener información sobre esa comida.

-¿Qué tal la comida de ayer? –Le preguntó apenas ella cruzó la puerta para cumplir la detección.

Ella dejo su mochila en una banca, sonrío sonrojándose y le contestó:

-Bien, lo mismo de siempre solo asuntos que padre y mi nisan entienden. –Sasuke sonrío.

-Escuche que serás la heredera de las empresas familiares, siendo así ¿no deberías concentrarte más en tus clases?- Lo dijo de adrede, dejándole claro que no pasaba por alto aún su descortesía.

Ella sonrío tímidamente, lo que no supo Sasuke es que era una sonrisa fingida y amarga.

-No creo que eso llegué a ser... quizás Hanabi sea la más apta, yo solo tengo la edad, pero padre desea que sea ella- Hinata paró de hablar dándose cuenta que estaba dando información que no venía a lugar a un profesor, que para empezar era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en las palabras de su alumna, analizando cada facción que hizo cuando las dijo, evidentemente se había puesto triste al decirlo, ella tomó una franela y volvió a limpiar el modelo anatómico.

Él se perdió en su espalda y después en su trasero, río ladinamente negando con la cabeza y preguntándose ¿qué diablos hacía mirando de esa forma a esa cría? De las manos de Hinata escapó la franela, ella se inclinó para recogerla sin ser consciente de que tenía la mirada fija de Sasuke, así le brindo un vistazo de más de sus piernas su falda solo cubrió su trasero, un poco más y le dejaba ver más allá se levanto mientras Sasuke pensaba que no solo tenía buena delantera.

Los días pasaban, Sasuke empezó a charlar un poco con ella manteniendo distancias, de cualquier forma la chica no se prestaba para más y eso lo agradecía profundamente si ella hubiera dando indicio de querer algo más como algunas de sus compañeras, seguramente él no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, se sentía estúpido, cada vez se daba cuenta que no le agradaba ciertas miradas furtivas de sus compañeros hacia ella.

Además no podía disimular su descontento por Kiba, le había puesto atención al chico, no era su alumno sino de Naruto, no tenía nada fenomenal un adolescente que seguramente consumía esteroides para agrandar sus músculos, brabucón y presumido.

-Ey lo vas a matar solo con la mirada- Naruto le dijo acercándose a él en la cafetería.

-No tengo razón para hacerlo- Respondió Sasuke tratando de mostrar indiferencia e incomprensión- ¿por qué te cae mal? Si es fastidiosillo, pero es la edad- Le dijo el rubio.

-mmmph- Asintió el azabache.

-Cómo quisiera tener unos años menos, hay unas niñas hermosísimas en este colegio ¿por qué no estudié aquí en mis tiempos? –Se quejo el Uzumaki.

-Siempre puedes regresar- Se burló el Uchiha.

-Nooo gracias, por cierto ¿ya sabes que la hija del doctor Yamanaka el director del centro Psiquiátrico es alumna de este plantel? Creo que se llama Ino, y creo que es tu alumna.- El azabache arqueo una ceja, no había sospechado que esa hormona con pies fuera hija de esa inminencia.- ¿Oye y esa?

Sasuke siguió la mirada de Naruto para encontrarse a Hinata en la máquina expendedora de refrescos mirando fijamente hacia Kiba, con el semblante triste; sin querer comprender la razón se sintió molesto pero de igual forma le respondió.

-Es una Hyuga, primogénita de Hiashi- Respondió secamente.

-Wow, ¿El de las empresas Hyuga?- Exclamó el otro, Sasuke movió levemente la cabeza afirmando- Por esa causa te digo que me gustaría tener menos años, quien se líe con ella tiene un futuro asegurado.

Sasuke se levantó fastidiado y se fue a su oficina, tenía que dejar ese trabajo o dejar esos pensamientos... evidentemente era mejor sacarse a la pequeña Hyuga del pensamiento aunque por ahora entendía que la única forma era cogiéndola pero eso era imposible.

Optó por alejarse y verla lo menos posible, por lo general la dejaba sola en el aula al terminar las clases con tareas estúpidas, no podía seguir escuchando su vocecita, mirarla furtivamente y no evitar preguntarle acerca de sus gustos, por alguna razón no quería liberarla del castigo, pero no iba a aumentar la tentación... siguió con Sakura intentando olvidar por completo el deseo hacia la peliazul.

Por su parte Hinata, no perdía de vista a su profesor de anatomía... le gustaba verlo dando clase y escuchar su voz. Después por alguna razón sintió que a él también le estorbaba puesto que no quería quedarse más con ella mientras hacía actividades, se sentía un tanto decepcionada, sabía que igual que las demás había despertado una ilusión con su profesor, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría bien de su cabeza sonrío al pensarlo.

Pero Sasuke se fue alejando más y más de ella, también rompiendo esa ilusión... ella tenía en claro que jamás lograría nada con su profesor era mayor que ella y seguramente tendría una novia o peor aún esposa... aún así si te rompen las ilusiones ocultas también duele.

Una tarde después de casi tres meses del castigo, Hinata alcanzó a Sasuke en el estacionamiento-

-¡Profesor!- Le gritó, él se detuvo y volteo a verla, se encontraba agitada, su pecho se movía rítmicamente, pero miró hacia un lado tratando de distraerse de esa atracción.

-Te dejé las actividades anotadas como siempre- Dijo y abrió la puerta de su coche último modelo negro.

-No creo que sea necesario que siga haciéndolo- Se atrevió a decirle- Usted ni siquiera revisa si lo hago bien o mal.

La miro un tanto fastidiado pero ella tenía razón, ¿por qué diablos quería que siguiera ahí haciendo cosas? Pero definitivamente aunque no tuviera ningún motivo no dejaría que nadie le dijera que hacer menos una Hyuga.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es que te supervise como niña de preescolar perfecto, vamos al salón- Dijo hoscamente, volviendo a cerrar la puerta de su auto con fuerza, empezando a caminar hacia los salones no sin antes activar la alarma de su auto.

Hinata se quedo atónita, no pensaba que su profesor diría eso ella quería estar con él, pero él había salido muy molesto, al llegar al aula la mirada de Sasuke la hizo estremecerse... ella soñaba con algún tipo de historia romántica con él... pero definitivamente eso jamás pasaría, había hecho que la odiara.

Sasuke se encontraba un tanto molesto, ya que no quería estar cerca de ella y descubrir otro atributo, además últimamente no dejaba de pensar en esa chiquilla... pero la vio con la mirada preocupada y tímida, así que decidió jugar.

-Haber Hinata para hoy tienes que acomodar esos libros y sacar los que se encuentren en mal estado- Dijo señalando el estante de libros- Pero ya que eres una niña, creo que tendré que ayudarte.

Se acercó a ella tomó libro tras libro, explicándole de forma exagerada que debía revisar y volviendo a revisar los libros que ella dejaba en el estante o en el suelo, Hinata se sentía de alguna forma avergonzada y mal pero aguanto ese día y los siguientes tres.

Llegó al aula de anatomía por segunda vez ese día, algo ojerosa la noche pasada había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre, ahora podía comprender que él jamás le daría la oportunidad para que le demostrara que no era tan tonta como creía, iba sopesando en cada palabra dolorosa de su padre.

-Acomoda esas carpetas- Le ordenó Sasuke- Ah deja te ayudo, olvidaba que eres tan inexperta- Dijo y se levanto a hacerlo él mismo siendo exagerado en sus explicaciones como últimamente.

Al poco rato Hinata hizo un mal movimiento y tiro todas, Sasuke la volteo a ver furioso después de todo él lo había hecho en su mayor parte.

-Eres tonta- Dijo sin poder controlarlo.

Hinata se quedo paralizada un momento y después agachándose se disculpo, volviendo a acomodar lentamente las carpetas bajo la escrupulosa mirada de Sasuke que por alguna razón se sentía mal de tratarla de esa forma, un móvil sonó, rápidamente él lo tomó miro la pantalla, hizo una mueca de desagrado sin embargo respondió.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Le pregunto, mientras veía a la Hyuga contonearse... sabía que tenía que parar eso ¿qué caso tenía seguir obligándola a hacer esas tonterías? El estaba deseoso de probarla y ella era una niña.- No sé..-No podía despegar la mirada de el trasero de esa niña, la unión entre su falda y piernas- no, ¿sabes qué? mejor sí, paso por ti a las ocho.-Se decidió, ahora Sakura era su único escape seguro para desahogarse sexualmente.

Por alguna razón esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Hinata, tenía días que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de su profesor, y él se vería con la que probablemente fuera su novia. Sasuke finalmente se dio cuenta que ella estaba triste aunque no pudo entender el motivo.

Esa tarde Hinata se arregló con esmero, por alguna extraña razón Karin la había invitado a una disco ellas no eran amigas pero tampoco supuso que detrás de su invitación se encontraba una mala jugada, se puso un vestido ajustado negro con un cierre al frente escondido entre detalles de encaje, que le llegaba a media pierna, tenía unas mangas pequeñas y un pequeño escote, no era muy revelador pero la hacía lucir verdaderamente linda y sexy pero con un toque dulce, tal como era ella, se puso unas zapatillas de plataforma negras y accesorios de plata, su cabello le caía libremente... tenía la esperanza de conseguir una amiga, puesto que su único amigo ahora era Shino, él y Kiba habían sido sus únicos amigos por la relación que tenían sus padres convivieron mucho de niños y por alguna razón al crecer se hicieron inseparables, a tal grado que ella había tenido una relación amorosa con uno de ellos, lo que en cierta forma los distanció, las chicas siempre terminaban dejándola de largo, así que pensó que salir con la pelirroja sería algo bueno, y quizás con un poco de suerte conociera a alguien que le robara los latidos que le pertenecían a su profesor de anatomía.

A las 9pm pasó Karin con algunos amigos por ella, fueron a una discoteca y mientras ella fue al baño no dudaron en ponerle una droga en su bebida, querían divertirse arruinándole la perfecta vida que creían tenía la Hyuga, sabían que se daría un gran escándalo siendo su padre quien era, pero no les importó, tampoco tenían razones para causarle daño simplemente la irracionalidad de la adolescencia.

-Yo pido primero- Dijo un chico de nombre Suigetsu.

-Lo que sea, pero no olvides grabarla cuando lo hagas- Le respondió Karin.

Hinata regresó del baño y tomó su bebida notando un sabor extraño al cual no le dio importancia, pronto empezó a sentirse con calor, con ganas de bailar, de sentirse bella y sexy... No lo dudó corrió a la pista de baile mientras se contoneaba como nunca lo había hecho, sus acompañantes sonrieron divertidos y decidieron ir a tomar una ronda de tragos a la barra antes de llevar a cabo su plan, de todas formas ya tendrían toda la noche.

Sasuke escuchaba a la pelirosada hablar acerca de una enfermera que la había molestado en su guardia en el hospital, le dio un trago a su copa y después miró a la pista de baile, abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a la pequeña Hyuga bailando provocativamente, arqueo la ceja sorprendido pensando "lo sabía es una doble cara".

-Voy al baño- Sakura le dijo, él apenas le respondió sin perder su mirada de la pista.

Atento a cada movimiento, un hombre regordete de unos treinta años se acercó a Hinata y quiso tomarla por la cintura, ella quiso apartarlo pero el tipo la apretó contra su cuerpo, Hinata trataba de alejar su cara de ese que intentaba besarla, estaba drogada pero aún tenía un poco de su pudor la droga apenas empezaba a hacer su efecto, así que tuvo suerte que Sasuke corriera a quitarle al tipo, sin miramientos la agarró del brazo llevándola a la salida, mientras los adolescentes brindaban por la futura noche que les esperaba sin saber que acaban de perder su oportunidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso tienes la edad legal para que te dejen entrar?

-Hola profesor- Le respondió ella sonriente- Que gusto verlo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño Hinata no solía hablar así, además esa mirada segura no era de ella.

-Qué guapo se ve, se ve mejor cuando no viste de traje le quedan mejor los jeans y playeras- Dijo aún sonriente mientras literalmente se lo comía con la mirada.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba que le hicieran ese tipo de comentarios, la subió al coche y arrancó.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Le preguntó la chica mirando por la ventanilla.

-Ponte el cinturón- Ordenó el azabache, ella le ignoró.

-No, tengo que regresar, ¿sabe? me invitaron algunos compañeros van a preocuparse si no me ven ahí.

-¿Te metiste algo?- Le preguntó Sasuke, estaba seguro que así era... al momento empezó a sonar su celular y contesto mientras ella rebuscaba algo en el coche.- Sakura, tuve que irme busca un taxi-Respondió escuetamente y colgó.

-No encuentro mi bolso, ¿dónde lo dejó?

-¿Pensabas que iba a cargar con tu bolso? No sé dónde lo dejaste le respondió... pero estoy más que seguro que no estás en condiciones de seguir de antro.

Ella hizo un puchero que le hizo sonreír discretamente.

-¿Va a regresar con su novia? –Le pregunto expectante, Sasuke frunció el ceño- Adoro cada momento cuando lo veo ¿sabe? Es lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme, lo malo es que me duele mucho aquí- Dijo tocándose el pecho, Sasuke miro su pecho algo atontado sin prestar atención en las palabras de la chica, después desvío su mirada hacía sus piernas y estacionó el coche en estacionamiento de una tienda de autopartes, por la hora que era se encontraba cerrada, así que era el único carro ahí.

Buscó en la guantera del coche y sacó una pequeña lámpara que prendió y apuntó a los ojos de la chica, ella rápidamente protesto pero él ya había visto lo necesario, las pupilas de la chica no reaccionaban ante la luz.

-¿Qué droga te metiste Hyuga?

Ella se río.

-Yo no consumo drogas- Dijo arrastrando las palabras divertida.

Había escuchado esa clase de mentira varias veces, pero ahora dudaba ¿diría la verdad? Hinata no parecía en realidad consumirlas pero nunca se sabe. Frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta, pareciéndole a Hinata aún más atractivo, así que comenzó a moverse hacía él... quería un beso de su profesor, quería sentir sus labios, probarlos y así lo hizo... Sasuke solo sintió los labios de la chica chocar con los suyos, por una fracción de segundo no supo qué hacer, pero las pequeñas manos de ella se posaron en su cuello acariciándolo, suficiente para que él cediera y le devolviera el beso, tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos mientras mordía los labios e introducía su lengua probándola, para Sasuke Hinata besaba excelentemente, seguía sus movimientos bastante bien empezó a excitarse, sus pulmones le pedían oxigeno finalmente la chica le soltó los labios jalando aire, recuperó un poco el aliento y moviendo su mano hacia la nuca de ella volvió a jalarla hacía él para besarla nuevamente con desesperación, la chica empezó a removerse en su asiento acercándose más a él, la mano que tenía en su mejilla la movió para moverla a la cintura de ella, ella jadeo al sentirlo y él descontrolado decidió aventurarse a tocar las piernas e introducir su mano por el vestido para tomar una de sus nalgas, usando su fuerza logró que Hinata se sentara sobre sus piernas, siguió besándola pero extrañamente tuvo un momento de cordura mientras ella le acariciaba su bien formado abdomen.

-Para Hinata- Le dijo alejando sus manos del cuerpo de ella.

Ella no le hizo caso poso sus manos en la cabeza del Uchiha intentando besarlo nuevamente y pegando sus pechos sugerentemente al cuerpo de él, mientras el ponía todo su empeño por no llevar esa locura a un extremo peor.

-No Hinata- Le dijo de forma brusca, tomándola por la cintura y regresándola a su asiento.

-¿Por qué? Sé que también lo quieres, pude sentirlo- Dijo lanzando una mirada al paquete del Uchiha, evidentemente él quería estar con ella pero eso era una locura ella para él era una niña aunque no lo pareciese tanto, se río un tanto atontado una erección no puede ser tan fácil de ocultar y menos habiéndola tenido encima acercándola para que su cuerpo frotara el suyo.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Tenía que recuperar su cabeza... no solo era una niña también era una Hyuga... Hinata, comenzó a bajar la cremallera que tenía su vestido al frente escondida entre encajes, Sasuke empezó a verla embobado, expectante, ansioso de verle el pecho.

-¿Seguro? –Le dijo sonriendo levemente, sabiendo que había captado su atención, ella odiaba el tamaño de sus pechos pero era consciente de lo que provocaba en los hombres.

Se acercó lentamente a él y volvió a besarlo, él volvió a corresponder pero esta vez tomando un pecho de Hinata con brusquedad sobre el sostén de encaje negro. Soltó sus labios para succionar un pedazo de la piel del otro pecho de la chica, cada vez con más fuerza.

-Me lastimas- Dijo entre jadeos la chica, separó sus labios del el pecho y lentamente aflojo el agarre de su mano. Se separó de la chica y salió del coche aturdido.

Ella se quedo ahí divertida esperando a que él regresará... viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro y finalmente recargarse en el coche después de un rato él volvió al subirse al coche, la miró y ella seguía con la cremallera abajo mostrando sus pechos con el sostén desacomodado por la forma como él había tocado esa parte, volteo los ojos exasperado, estuvo peleando un rato con la chica tratando de subir la cremallera, entre besos, rechazos y toqueteos por parte de ambos, finalmente llegó el amanecer ella soltó una risita al verlo ceder y volver a su asiento.

-Te gane- Dijo volviendo a besarlo, él ya no luchó le correspondió el beso.

-¿Dónde vives?- Le preguntó entre sus labios.

La llevó hasta su casa antes de que la luz del día cayera por completo y se arrancó en cuanto la vio perderse tras ese enorme portón. Llegó a su mansión sintiendo un verdadero idiota, sabía que la Hyuga estaba drogada, y rogaba por que se durmiera y al despertar no recordara nada de lo sucedido, él tenía una enorme erección dolorosa pero lo prefería al llevarse a la cama a una menor de edad, una Hyuga... tomó el libro de patología en tres días tendría su examen final y sólo podía pensar en esa mocosa.

Hinata despertó a medio día, era un sábado hermoso pero tenía un dolor terrible de cabeza y nauseas... de sentó adolorida de sus pies descubriendo que aún traía puestos esos tacones, y entonces recordó toda su noche, se lleva la mano inconscientemente a sus labios buscando una novedad en ellos pero se sentían igual, pero estaba segura que se había besado con su profesor Sasuke, recordó todo y se puso colorada, como se había ofrecido a este y como este la había rechazado.

Se llevo las manos a los ojos tratando de detener su llanto se sentía avergonzada, ¿qué había ocurrido anoche con ella? ¿Por qué se había comportado como una cualquiera? Pasó todo el fin de semana avergonzada absorta en sus pensamientos... quería buscar excusas para creer que se trataba de un sueño, pero tenía una marca en su pecho... una que indicaba que nada de sus recuerdos habían sido imaginados por ella... al menos que se hubiera golpeado el pecho izquierdo, no, no había duda todo había sido tan real... Se mordió el labio, ni siquiera a Kiba le dejo llegar tan lejos e iba y se le ofreció a su profesor de la nada, claro le gustaba y fantaseaba con él ¿pero ahora él qué pensaría de ella?, sentía esas mariposas pero tenía claro que era un imposible... quizás no tan imposible ahora, sin embargo no se atrevía a enfrentarse a esa realidad.

El lunes se vistió lentamente, se hizo una coleta con su cabello sin preocuparse por los mechones rebeldes solo los puso detrás de sus orejas aunque más tarde volvieron a su cara, ahora se sentía más preocupada... lo había decidido llegaría y se escondería en el baño de chicas toda la primera hora, sabía que era tonto no podía volarse todas las clases de anatomía por siempre pero ahora no podía ir a ese salón.

Sasuke también se encontraba preocupado esperaba que la Hyuga tuviera amnesia producto de la droga que se hubiera metido, había caído muy bajo y como producto ahora sus sueños se habían incrementado, estaba condenado, se maldecía así mismo por haber aceptado llevar a Sakura a ese antro... pero lo dejo al poco rato si no hubiera sido así seguramente ese tipo se hubiera aprovechado de ella ¿pero qué diablos le interesaba a él lo que le pasará a esa mocosa? Bien merecido se lo tenía por no cuidar de sí misma, además no tenía porque involucrarse con la hija que el estúpido de Hiashi debía cuidar, un Uchiha no sería el niñero de un Hyuga.

Llego al salón que poco a poco se fue llenando, pero aquella chica nunca llegó mientras paseaba entre los pupitres cuando les dio un momento a los chicos para realizar una actividad, escuchó una conversación entre la otra hormona con pies de Karin y Suigetsu, que atrapó su atención.

-Diablos ¿qué era eso qué le dimos idiota? ¿Has visto que no vino?- Decía la pelirroja.

-Pues debe andar por ahí, no era para tanto.- Contestó despreocupado.

-Quizás se fue con un tipo que la secuestro.

-En ese caso no es nuestro problema.-Le contestó a la pelirroja que empezaba a ponerse histérica.

-¿Cómo no idiota? El vigilante de su casa nos vio pasar por ella...

-Por eso si algo hubiese sucedido nos hubieran localizado, es obvio Karin- Le contestó el chico con el pelo azul claro. –Lo único que lamento fue haberla perdido de vista, seguro alguien más se llevo mi premio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sabía de quién hablaban los miro escrupulosamente, y ellos se miraron cómplices esperando que su profesor no entendiera qué hablaban de una chica. No tenía sentido decirles nada, ahora comprendía que clase de droga había consumido la Hyuga y se alegraba aún más de no haber hecho una estupidez por la calentura... entendía que esos idiotas no tenían límites, él tampoco gustaba de los Hyugas, pero no sería capaz de tanto... o eso creía.

Al terminar las clases salió por el pasillo menos transitado por ser más largo, directo a su coche de pronto vio la silueta de Hinata corriendo hacia la entrada, se subió al coche y la siguió a distancia, finalmente se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en una banca mirando hacia la carretera recuperando el aliento, él se detuvo frente a ella y le hizo una seña para que subiera al coche... era evidente, que la chica recordaba, sutilmente investigó si asistió a clases y el policía la vio entrar temprano muy temprano ella debió haber asistido a su primer clase no tenía motivos para no ir, bueno teóricamente.

Ella miro alarmada el coche, sus mejillas se colorearon al instante, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, esto era estúpido pensó.

-Sube- Le dijo exasperado.

Sin embargo otro coche de color rojo se estacionó delante de él y la peliazul salió disparada para subirse en él. Neji había quedado que la recogería en ese parque ya que le quedaba de camino, tenía que llevarla al modisto para que le confeccionara un vestido para la próxima cena de gala de su padre.

Al siguiente día Hinata sabía que no podía huir, fue a esa clase sin atreverse a mirar a Sasuke, cosa que a él le irritó de sobremanera, salió del aula y afuera la esperaba su exnovio, Sasuke miró intrigado la escena e incluso caminó hacia la puerta y se recargó en el marco sosteniéndose con un pie, mientras los veía alejarse hablando de quien sabe que cosas, no le agrado, apretó la quijada pero no tenía una maldita razón para hacer algo.

Kiba esperó a Hinata ya que quería hablar con ella, se había dado cuenta que ella era una mujer excepcional a pesar de que no quisiese entregarse a él... había salido con tres chicas en todo ese tiempo y había conseguido satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, sin embargo deseaba volver a estar con ella, extrañaba sus platicas, su peculiar sonrojo, su timidez, sus abrazos; a ella... la amaba realmente. Hinata le escuchó hasta llegar a su próximo salón, al inicio no le ponía atención por lo nerviosa que se encontraba sin embargo pronto entendió que quería.

-¿Entonces qué Hina?

Ella abrió los ojos grandes al comprender que él quería una respuesta. Negó levemente con la cabeza y se adentro a la aula, Kiba la miró extrañado pensando que quizás la había tomado por sorpresa, así como era ella seguro le tomaría un tiempo asimilar la noticia...

Los días siguientes Hinata evadía a Sasuke, se sentía avergonzada... él no era de las personas que le rogaban a alguien menos lo haría con una niña además eso que había ocurrido solo había sido un momento de calentura para ambos ¿cierto? Debía dejarlo pasar... se lo decía así mismo pero finalmente no era tan fácil acatar la orden para su cerebro.

-Hinata, has faltado a tu detención- Sasuke le menciona en media clase, frente a todos fastidiado por un comentario que escucho al pasar por las bancas, ¿así que al salir de clases se reuniría con su antiguo novio?... bueno ese crío tendrá que esperar media hora, pensó maliciosamente por alguna razón quería echarles a perder el plan a ambos.

Ella se sonrojo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin voltear a verlo, él sonrío ladinamente y cuando sonó el timbre de la salida y los alumnos abandonaron el salón de anatomía a toda prisa entonces apareció ella, él sonrío satisfecho pero decidió tomar una actitud profesional, aún sabiendo lo que había ocurrido quiso fingir.

-Hinata, ¿Qué drogas consumes?

La ojiperla lo miró confusa y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Sobre esa noche- Dijo Sasuke- Es necesario que dejemos algo en claro.

Ella se sonrojó, él sonrío para sus adentros miró hacía la ventana y vió a Kiba con unos globos de helio en forma de corazón ¡Qué cursilería!, algo se apoderó de su cuerpo y sin pensarlo lo soltó:

-Tienes razón, me ganaste-Mintió al decirlo, pero recordando las palabras de Hinata aquella noche, para después dar pasó a una revelación real: - también quiero sentirlo.- Por impulso caminó hacia ella que se encontraba confundida no entendía que quería decirle, retrocedió hasta topar con la puerta que terminó cerrándose por el contacto de su espalda.

Él poso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica aventándola hasta que topó con esa puerta ahora cerrada y la besó succionando sus labios, mordiéndolos levemente, al inicio Hinata se cohibió pero finalmente se dejo llevar por ese beso incluso posó sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha que de inmediato soltó su cara ahora seguro, llevó sus manos al trasero de la chica y la levantó llevándola hacia el escritorio para sentarla ahí, la beso apasionadamente mientras ambos jadeaban por falta de oxigeno sin atreverse de soltarse para tomarlo. Filtró sus manos por debajo de la falda escolar acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar a lo que debía ser un bóxer, Hinata reaccionó y frenó las manos del Uchiha, separándose abruptamente de él.

-Etto- Dijo ella nerviosa jadeando, volviendo a pintar su cara de rojo.

Pero por alguna razón Sasuke se había decidido, y no iba a perder su oportunidad y no dejaría que alguien probara lo que él quería, menos un niñato...

-Ahora soy yo él que dice que también quieres sentirlo, lo sé- Le dijo con voz ronca, se soltó del agarre y volvió a moverse por debajo de la falda tomándola de las nalgas acercando sus sexos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, entendiendo finalmente que quería decirle él volvió a acercarse a su cara y besó lentamente su cuello, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo los labios que le recorrían, las manos que apretaban su trasero acercándola al cuerpo de ese hombre con olor varonil embriagador, la chapa se giró y rápidamente Sasuke se separó de ella moviéndose a la esquina del escritorio dando la espalda a la persona que había entrado, pero fue inútil ambos jadeaban por aire, y la persona que entró pudo presenciar cómo ella se bajaba del escritorio y se acomodaba la falda, no era difícil deducir que se encontraban excitados y lo que se encontraban haciendo con anterioridad, ahora apenados de ser descubiertos en ese estado.

-Sasuke- Exclamó extrañado Naruto, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían- ¿Interrumpí?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Dobe.- Respondió furioso pero entrecortadamente.

Hinata tomó su mochila y salió corriendo.

-Sasuke ¿así es cómo pasas a tus alumnas? Kabuto no estaría contento.-Le preguntó divertidísimo Naruto, Sasuke, era el hombre más difícil no aceptaba a cualquier mujer ahora se preguntaba si acaso era porque tenía gustos hacía mujeres jóvenes.

-Cállate, imbécil. –Le contesto Sasuke también saliendo del aula.

-¡Oye quería que me dieras un aventón!- se apresuro a gritar el Uzumaki corriendo detrás de él para alcanzarle.

Se subió rápidamente al coche del Uchiha sabía que si no se daba prisa él lo dejaría.

-¿Sasuke te follas a tu alumna? –Preguntó entretenido el Uzumaki- Eso es genial, debe sentirse riquísimo, además está buenísima.

-Cierra el pico o te bajo- Contestó molesto.

-¿Y Sakura? ¿Ayer estuvieron juntos? –Preguntó el rubio recordándolo, Sasuke era su mejor amigo y realmente le valía lo que hiciese, pero Sakura había estado enamorado de esa mujer con ojos verdes desde que tenía razón.

Sasuke fingió no escucharlo, solo acelero quería bajarlo lo antes posible, sabía que Naruto no diría nada pero aún así no quería que lo estuviera cuestionando, aparte se sentía molesto de que hubiera llegado a interrumpirlo... pero también su raciocinio le decía que había sido lo mejor que había podido ocurrir, estaba llevando esto a un punto incontrolable ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Hinata corrió a toda prisa hacia la entrada, ni siquiera vio a Kiba ya que salió cuidadosamente pero rápido queriendo escapar de lo que había sucedido, no podía creerlo, pero se avergonzaba que hubieran sido descubiertos.

Al llegar a casa se cuestionaba ¿qué estaba pasando? Era evidente que su profesor estaba interesado en ella, a ella le encantaba su profesor tenía un hermoso y perfecto rostro, aunque siempre vistiera formal era fácil deducir el buen físico que tenía, además ahora tenía recuerdos vagos de esa anatomía y aunque no conocía mucho de su personalidad a excepción de que era demasiado estricto, inteligente, pulcro, ordenado y de mal genio no sabía más. Suspiró cansada y confundida ¿eso estaba bien o era una tremenda locura? Le dio miles de vueltas a la situación y cuando logró aceptarlo y por fin asimilar que una simple chica como ella había atrapado la atención de Sasuke, pudo pasar a darse cuenta que el mayor solo quería lo mismo que otros chicos: sexo, después de lo acontecido esta tarde era obvio que la deseaba, se dijo tonta porque ella había propiciado eso, aquella noche que se ofreció a él y aún no entendía como había podido llegar a hacer tal acto, finalmente aceptó las palabras de Sasuke ella debió de haber consumido algo, no sabe cómo porque no lo hizo intencional pero esa no era ella... así que algo corrió por sus venas esa noche.

Al día siguiente se puso su uniforme, se arregló nuevamente su pelo en una coleta y salió sin desayunar directo a su colegio sabía que lo ocurrido con Sasuke estaba mal, ella quería una historia romántica un amor... no solo poder sentirlo, así no debe ser, además era una locura ahora él era su profesor y ella una alumna eso simplemente estaba mal, muy mal. Al llegar se encontró a un molesto Kiba.

-Hinata, te estuve esperando ayer a la salida ¿dónde te metiste?- Le reclamó, sin ver que Sasuke los observaba, ella no prestó atención a sus reclamos y siguió andando directo al salón de anatomía, mientras que el azabache sonríe satisfecho.

Por alguna razón la peliazul quería llegar temprano para cuestionarle al Sasuke qué pretendía con ella... lo había pensado mejor y si él se arriesgaba a tanto debía ser algo bueno, moría de pena, sus nervios la traicionaban ni siquiera sabía si su timidez dejaría que terminara el cuestionamiento, pero estaba cansada de darle vueltas al asunto hay cosas que debes saber aunque la respuesta no vaya a ser muy buena.

-¡Ey!-Kiba la jaló del brazo deteniéndola.

-Kiba kun, discúlpame ahora tengo algo que hacer- Le dijo entre un susurro sin perder la vista del pasillo.

-Enserio lo siento, dame una oportunidad-Le dijo el castaño tomándola por los hombros, obligando que posara su mirada en él.

Ella lo vio y en ese momento no notó nada sobresaliente en él, incluso se preguntó ¿cómo pudo estar tan enamorada de él? En ese momento Sasuke los paso sin ni siquiera posar una mirada sobre ellos, Hinata lo percibió abrió levemente la boca y por alguna razón sabía que no debió verla con Kiba no quería que malinterpretara nada, luego se cuestionó si ¿él había sido capaz de verla? pasó sin inmutarse pero aunque no dirigiera una sola mirada hacia ellos, él debió haberlos visto concluyó.

-Ahora no Kiba kun, por favor tengo algo que hacer- Dijo de pronto Hinata, apurándose a llegar a su salón.

Al llegar vio a Sasuke entretenido en el ordenador, tomó aire nerviosa y caminó hacia el escritorio.

-Prof...- Intentó hablar, él moreno levantó su mirada mirándola fríamente, por algún motivo ella se sintió incomoda y eso frenó cualquier intento por seguir hablando.

-Deberías tomar tu asiento.- Le respondió el azabache volviendo a desviar su mirada y posarla en el ordenador mientras tecleaba algo.

Hinata se sintió lastimada por alguna razón no esperaba esa indiferencia de él.

-Necesito cuestionarle algo- Dijo decidida, raro en ella. Sasuke siguió haciendo su trabajo en el ordenador, ella sabía que la había escuchado pero se daba cuenta que él pretendía que no.- ¿Usted...

Comenzó a preguntarle, Sasuke estaba enfadado se sentía un adolescente que perseguía a una chica solo para descubrir que hay debajo de su falda, sin embargo él no era adolescente era un adulto y eso complicaba la situación, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás liberando el estrés con un leve ruido en sus huesos, sus ojos cerrados pensando que estaba perdiendo el control, él debía tomar el control, así debía ser, un incidente como el de ayer no debía volver ocurrir, si en vez de Naruto hubiera sido cualquier otro docente él ahora, estaría en un gran lío... y después cuando los Hyugas se enterasen, su padre lo repudiaría y todo por una calentura.

-Hinata olvida lo ocurrido- Dijo finalmente con una voz serena pero distante, decidido a que eso fuera lo único que salieran de sus labios al respecto de esa situación- fue un error, ahora por favor ve a tu lugar y retomemos nuestros papeles, tú eres una alumna... yo soy tu profesor.- Dijo secamente sin dedicarle una mirada.

Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron al escucharlo, ver la actitud fría solo había una respuesta él en realidad solo había deseado su cuerpo como los demás, ella le dejo tocarlo y aunque no le había dado lo más puro de ella; había sido más que suficiente. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su pupitre, mientras andaba Sasuke le echó un vistazo corroborando lo que ya sabía, esa niña tenía un buen cuerpo.

-Hinata, desde hoy no tendrás mas detención al salir de clase, al menos no conmigo- Dijo rápidamente y volvió a ingresar calificaciones en el sistema, ella lo escuchó eso le dolió aún más, cada acto le demostraba el error que cometió y la lejanía que quería establecer Sasuke.

Hinata se sentó en su banca mirándolo con cautela sus ojos se enrojecieron, su padre decía que era tonta pero ella sabía que no era tanto, era tan obvio y aunque sabía que tenía la culpa no podía no sentirse usada, ni siquiera entendía como ese hombre que ahora se encontraba sentado detrás de ese escritorio, se había metido en su corazón ¿acaso no estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kiba? ¿Cómo se enamoró de él, si él ni siquiera había tenido ninguna atención con ella? El amor es así entra sin previo aviso y sin razón se dijo así misma.

Karin entró y le jalo un mechón de cabellos.

-Hinata, toma he estado cargando tu bolso desde el otro día en el antro ¿dónde te metiste ese día?- Le pregunto hipócritamente, pero si con dudas.

Hinata negó ligeramente con la cabeza, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que la Hyuga estaba a punto de llorar, así que pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido esa noche, eso planeaba porque no la soportaba pero quería evidencia y no había servido de nada; chasqueo la lengua y decidió dejarla en paz e irse a su banca.

-Buen día profesor- Volvió a hablar la pelirroja Sasuke aprovechó para echarle un rápido vistazo a Hinata, la vio con la mirada baja pero por algún motivo se sentía liberado- Hoy luce muy guapo ¿sabe?- Le dijo juguetona, sin poder controlarlo Sasuke rodó los ojos y se desvío a su ordenador, su celular sonó.

-Bueno- Contestó áspero- No sé si pueda hoy Sakura... no, estoy en la escuela... no olvídalo...-Soltó una risita nerviosa- En ese caso no puedo quedarte mal- Respondió, Hinata lo miró atenta y los celos empezaron a subir por ella al ver como relajó de pronto su expresión, no conocía a esa tal Sakura, pero sabía que ella era su dueña.

Karin puso mala cara deseando ser la persona con la que su atractivo profesor hablaba el salón comenzó a llenarse de gente, Sasuke no la miraba y ella lo entendió tampoco podía seguir haciéndolo, no si en sus miradas se escondían sus sentimientos debía solo ignorarle de la misma manera... cuando eres adolescente no tomas las mejores decisiones, y si a eso le sumas tomar decisiones con algún tipo de emoción seguramente serán equivocas, eso le paso a la ojiperla, había decidido que necesitaba a su exnovio, si ella lo había amado tanto seguro él podría hacer para hacer que sacara ese nuevo hombre.

Apenas sonó el timbre y ella se levantó a toda prisa, quería salir de esa prisión. Sasuke la miró perplejo nadie huía de él y ahora le molestaba que esa chica decidiera poner distancia pero sin duda era lo mejor, solo debía ignorarla y así lo hizo los siguientes días pero su mejor amigo Naruto, le dio una noticia que no se esperaba.

-Sasuke- Le dijo el rubio mientras cenaban en la casa del moreno.- Esas adolescentes son unas calientes, ya entiendo porque caíste con una.

Sasuke lo miró hostil.

-Aunque me enteré que es novia de Kiba uno de mis alumnos es todo un loco e insolente quiere ser veterinario... ¿así que decidieron hacerle los cuernos a sus respectivas parejas?

-¿De qué mierda hablas?- No pudo evitar cuestionarle, sabía que esos dos tenían una relación pero a lo que leyó en el celular de Hinata aquel día que se lo confiscó, Kiba había decidido terminar la relación. Naruto rió con su risa jocosa mientras cerraba un gran libro que tenía a lado de su plato.

-La novia de Kiba es la chica con la que te encontré en el salón.

-No es su novia- Dijo el azabache, queriendo tajar la conversación y arrebatándole el libro para hojearlo.

-¿Cómo que no? Lo son, ese chico habla mucho de ella, incluso justo hoy dijo que el sábado irían a una cena importante del padre de la chica.

Sasuke se quedó atento escuchando las palabras de Naruto ¿acaso esos dos no habían terminado? Él se quedo con esa idea, pero evidentemente no era algo que hubiera corroborado, a él no le gustaba compartir nada aun así solo fueran cosas ocasionales, si esa ocasión se repetía no tenía porque compartir... ¡maldita cría! ¿Así que se había divertido con él? No tenía por qué sentirse engañado pero así se sentía... ¿Había decidido volver con ese crío? ...Los pensamientos del Uchiha, volaban rápidamente, estaba enojado y ciertamente indignado, algo gracioso de ver puesto que él jamás había sentido celos por alguna mujer.

-Sasuke, tranquilo- La voz del Uzumaki lo hizo reaccionar, si lo que le dijo le había molestado- ¿Te interesa? –Le pregunto preocupado, él pensaba que su casi hermano solo pasaba el rato con ella, si a él se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad con una niña tan bonita quizás también hubiera caído, pero la actitud del azabache lo preocupaba, aunque era de lo más extraño últimamente se veía demasiado con Sakura ¿entonces esa niña qué?

-No digas idioteces- Le espeto Sasuke se levantó dejándolo solo en el comedor.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno en la mansión Uchiha, se encontraba reunida toda la familia, ese día no era fácil para nadie de ellos, hacía 8 años que habían perdido a un integrante de la familia a causa del cáncer.

-Sasuke ¿no llegaras tarde a tus deberes de docente? –Le preguntó su hermano mayor, viéndole con cierta nostalgia, sabía que a él más que nadie le afectaba ese día donde había perdido a su madre, esa era la razón por la cuál había decidido adentrarse a la medicina, estaba obsesionado de cierta forma con encontrar alguna cura para el cáncer.

\- Hable al respecto sobre la actividad que estas desempeñando como una clase de servicio social, saldrá próximamente en una entrevista.- Señaló Fugaku, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para ir a ese maldito instituto.

Hinata se levantó desganada estaba cansada las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien, estaba cada día más decepcionada de ese chico del cual estuvo enamorada hace tantos años, no creía que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo inmaduro que era, pero así son las cosas con el amor, en cambio aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de ver a su profesor durante la clase, imaginando y creando historias fantasiosas en su cabeza que sabían estaba fuera de lugar, quizás lo mejor era sólo aparentar que nunca había ocurrido e intentó aparentar que estaba interesada en su nuevamente novio y eso hacía... pero no podía dejar de observar a ese chico que hacía latir en verdad su corazón.

Se sentó escuchó atenta la cautivadora voz de Sasuke que en ese momento hablaba de los tejidos, seguía teniendo esa cara seria sin embargo parecía que había algo más, Hinata estaba segura de eso, algo le ocurría ¿qué podría ser? Se había enterado que su profesor estudiaba medicina a punto de graduarse, ¿algún problema sobre eso? Se preguntó a sí misma... o lo que no le agrada ¿alguno con esa tal Sakura? Suspiró resignada sin darse cuenta que el timbre había sonado y que era la última en ese salón.

-¿No entendió algo?- Le preguntó cortante Sasuke, ella dio un respingo y volteo a ver el salón vacío, abrió levemente su boca... pero después sin saber cómo cuestionárselo decidió salir del aula, apenas empezaba el día, un día demasiado difícil.

Por la noche a eso de las 7, Hinata traía un elegante vestido de noche azul eléctrico, con un escote de corazón con pedrería en la parte superior y ajustado a su cuerpo.

-La modista sabe lo que hace al resaltar tus mejores atributos- Dijo su hermana pequeña.

Hinata sonrío apenada y la pequeña le regresó la sonrisa, mostrándole el vestido negro que ella vestía, diciéndole al mismo tiempo que su padre y tío ya las esperaban allá abajo.

-¿Irá Kiba?

-Si-Le contestó enseguida.

-Era de imaginarse, su madre es la otra mano derecha de papá... aún así ese estúpido no es más que un lamebotas.

-Hanabi- Le llama la peliazul alarmada de las palabras de su hermanita, aunque ella ya conociese los pensamientos de su familia respecto a su novio no es fácil escucharlas aunque en esta ocasión esos pensamientos no le afectan.

Ambas chicas bajan lo más rápido posible para subirse a ese auto lujoso que las llevará junto a los dos integrantes masculinos a una importante reunión y cena empresarial. Al llegar deambulan hasta encontrar su mesa y tomar tranquilamente esa cena, mirando y saludando a uno que otro empresario su padre decide enfrascarse en una plática de negocios, Hinata observa pasivamente desde su asiento como Hiashi toma otro trago de ese licor rojo, desvía su mirada hacia la izquierda y lo ve... Sasuke vestido con un elegante y seguramente carísimo traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata rojo oscuro, abre la boca levemente al verlo tan guapo sonriendo de pie a una mesa junto a otro hombre quizás unos años mayor que él, pero igualmente atractivo.

-Guapo, ¿cierto? Pero ni se te ocurra mirarlos- La voz calmada de Hanabi la alcanza, Hinata la mira sorprendida.- No lo tomes a mal, son Uchihas- Hace un ademan cortándose el cuello -si padre viera que los ves así te sacaría de los cabellos de esta cena ahora mismo.

-Pero- Objetó la mayor ¿Uchihas? Si sabía que su profesor se apellidaba Uchiha, pero nunca imagino que se tratara de los enemigos número uno de su padre.

-Sólo son caritas, aunque el menor está aún más como quiere Uchiha Sasuke- Susurro la pequeña echado un vistazo comprobando que su padre y primo siguieran en lo suyo.- Pero la empresa la lidera el mayor Uchiha Itachi, se rumora que tiene un CI de 200.

-Él es mi profesor.- Anunció una sorprendida Hinata, en cierta forma pidiéndole una explicación.

-¿Itachi?- Pregunta atónita un poco alto la pequeña.

Hinata le lanza una mirada desaprobatoria, volviendo a comprobar que su padre siguiera sin notarlas, mira fijamente a su hermana desviando la mirada de los Uchihas.

-No, él no... Sasuke- Responde en un susurro.

-Mierda-Dice a lo bajo la otra- Debí inscribirme en tu colegio, ¿estás segura? ¿Qué va a hacer un Uchiha dando clases?- Hinata se encoje de hombros también confusa.- Itachi está al mando de sus empresas, y he escuchado que su padre dice que su hermano osea tu supuesto profesor será vicepresidente, sin embargo jamás se ha metido realmente en los asuntos... estoy más empapada yo de la empresa que él, es más puedo apostar que tú podrías saber más. Lo conocía por las revistas y una que otra cena, pero es más guapo en persona... ¿Administración de empresas? ¿Contabilidad?

-¿Mmm?- Hinata le pregunta confusa, volviendo a mirar al Uchiha que ahora se encuentra conversando con otra persona.

-¿Qué clase te da?- Le pregunta fastidiada su hermana.

-Anatomía.

Se escucha una risa burlona, Hiashi voltea a ver con desaprobación a Hanabi mientras la pequeña se cubre la boca con ambas manos. Minutos antes que se llevará esta acción los hermanos Uchiha platicaban animadamente acerca de las hijas de los empresarios que se encontraban presentes.

-Sasuke, el pequeño Uchiha- Una voz de un importante inversionista le llama, ambos hermanos voltean a verlo Itachi lo saluda sonriente después de todo a estas alturas ya es automático su trabajo, sin embargo Sasuke lo ve con cierta molestia, sabe lo que se le avecina una tremenda charla acerca de las razones en porque debe inmiscuirse en el ambiente familiar y dejar la medicina por alguna razón que no comprende él desea tenerlo trabajando en la empresa.

Una risa socarrona les llama la atención dirigiendo la mirada hacia la causante que se encuentra a varias mesas de lejanía.

-Una pequeña Hyuga- Dice Orochimaru- Van creciendo.

Sasuke, inmediatamente reconoce a Hinata aunque se encuentre de espaldas, ese cabello es inconfundible.

-Eso parece- Dice Itachi sin entusiasmo.

-Escuche que mañana te reúnes con el representante de la compañía extrajera de la arena, ¿cómo es su nombre? Ah, es Gaara- Dice pensativo Orochimaru mientras se acomoda la solapa.

-Así es... este negocio no lo voy a perder- Dice arrogante.

-No deberías estar tan seguro, escuche que Neji se ha reunido con él hace un momento y que lo ha dejando dudando.

-Por supuesto que mi hijo no va a perder- Se escucha la voz dura de Fugaku, Sasuke suspira frustrado mirando el pelo de Hinata y como la castaña le susurra algo al oído.- Vamos a cenar, o se hará tarde.

Cenan en silenció mientras el azabache no puede evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a Hinata, así que le tocó presenciar cuando Kiba llegó a su mesa acompañado de lo que seguramente sería una ejecutiva de Hiashi, vio como pasó un par de veces su brazo por los hombros de la menuda jovencita, y como ella le sonrío un par de ocasiones, al final de cuentas un verdadero fastidio para él.

La cena transcurrió y en poco tiempo comenzaría el baile, Hinata seguía junto a su hermana a su padre y primo que terminaron deteniéndose a conversar con unos importantes políticos extrajeros, Hinata miraba un adorno floral que había a un lado agradecida que la madre de Kiba lo hubiese obligado a ir a tratar asuntos con otras personas en esa reunión para ella era demasiado incomodo estar con él, sobre todo después de las miradas intensas y aquel comentario "Hinata, esta noche estas increíble, no sabes las ganas que me dan al verte así"... efectivamente después de ese comentario sólo quiso alejarlo de ella.

-Hiashi- Escuchó una voz grave saludaba a su padre, sin prestar atención.

-Uchiha- Pronunció su padre con una voz disfrazada que ella conocía bien, por inercia volteo a ver a los nuevos acompañantes, quedando impactada al ver a su profesor de anatomía que sólo los miraba de forma arrogante.

Ambos jefes de familia cruzaban palabras como si en verdad fueran muy buenos conocidos, aunque en realidad todo era una farsa. En cierto momento esa conversación dejo de ser superficialidad de política, para pasar a la presentación de las hijas de Hiashi, Itachi sonrió educadamente mientras por turnos tomó las manos de cada chica, Sasuke simplemente tomó la mano de Hanabi por educación y en cuanto posó la mirada en Hinata pudo entender lo confundida que se encontraba.

-Buenas noches, Itachi- Se escuchó la voz de Neji, Sasuke soltó la mano de Hinata y miró al castaño- Por cierto debo agradecerte el ultimo descuido, subió algunos millones a mi cuenta.- Dijo serio pero con tono socarrón.

Itachi lo miro fríamente, y para Sasuke era suficiente ese Hyuga era odioso sonrió ladinamente antes de expresar.

-Claro, nos encanta hacer obras de caridad a los necesitados- El ambiente se llenó de un silencio incomodo, mientras la mirada de Neji y Sasuke se mantenían con el brillo de la rivalidad.

Hinata no lo podía creer sabía que Sasuke tenía un carácter difícil, pero jamás pensó que les humillase de esa manera.

-Nisan-Se escuchó la voz tímida de Hinata- ¿Podríamos bailar un momento?

Hizo el cuestionamiento queriendo disipar esa situación, el ojiperlo retrocedió unos pasos y tomó por la cintura a su prima, Hiashi asintió más por quedar bien que por educación a Fugaku y se alejo mientras Hanabi miraba fríamente a Sasuke que sólo volvió a sonreír ladinamente satisfecho, posando su mirada en la mayor de las Hyugas que se encontraba ahora en la pista.

-Joder –Dijo Itachi frustrado.

-¿Se te acaban las ideas?- Preguntó Fugaku.

-Quizás necesita unas vacaciones padre- Salió en su defensa Sasuke- Siempre trabajando.

-No, perdí ese negocio por considerarlo insignificante... la venganza se come fría mañana firmaré un gran negocio.

-Orochimaru, dijo que ese pendejo- Señalo Sasuke a Neji en la pista- Hablo con el inversionista.

-No perderé ese negocio- Dijo determinado el Uchiha mayor, Fugaku sonrió satisfecho y se fue a entablar conversación con otro político mientras Sasuke tomaba su quinta compa de champagne.

Cuando se dieron las 12 de la noche, el lugar se encontraba levemente iluminado gente por aquí y por allá, Sasuke suspiró fastidiado viendo como su hermano ligaba con alguna hija de un empresario alemán, seguramente con la cual compartiría la cama está noche. Tomó su decima copa de champagne, y miro a una rubia que le sonreía provocadoramente, sopesó por un momento si seguirle el juego, pero después vio a la Hyuga mayor caminar hacia los baños, que para suerte de él eran mixtos, sonrió ladinamente mientras la chica rubia se acomodaba el pelo pensando que había sido la causante, acto seguido se levantó siguiendo a Hinata que se había perdido ya en esa puerta.

Encontró a la Hyuga apoyada sobre un lavamanos con la cabeza agachada, se veía absorta en sus pensamientos, los cuales sin saberlo sólo estaba él... Caminó directo hacia ella posándose justamente detrás y justo cuando su cuerpo tocó el trasero de ella, posó sus manos en la pequeña cintura, ella se levanto asustada de esa cercanía, mirando inmediatamente en el espejo quién le tocaba, se sonrojó al verlo.

-Hola, pequeña- Le saludó el Uchiha de forma juguetona, después de todo el alcohol ya corría por sus venas.

Ella no respondió seguía impactada de verlo, sentir sus manos en su cintura despertando una electricidad y su cuerpo pegado a su trasero, de solo pensarlo se puso completamente roja, el Uchiha se inclinó para tomarle el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes, mientras en el baño se introducía la rubia pensando que el Uchiha le había hecho una invitación, pero gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrarlo con alguien más, mientras el azabache la acorralaba contra un lavabo la rubia suspiró desencantada comprendiendo que había malinterpretado todo, y decidiendo darle privacidad a esa pareja.

-No- Dijo Hinata cuando el azabache empezó a recorrer el cuello de ella con sus labios y a pegar el trasero de la misma aún más a él.- Usted ¿Qué hace?

Le cuestionó avergonzada consiguiendo escapar de el agarre del Uchiha.

-Bueno pensé que quizás necesitabas compañía, no he visto a tu novio- Contestó sin miramientos, lo que provocó que el rubor que había perdido la chica volviera a instalarse.

Hinata cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su indignación, recordando ciertas cosas que él le había dicho.

-Usted no debería seguir cometiendo errores- Dijo al abrirlos- No me haga pensar que él que necesita caridad es usted, porque mi tiempo no es algo que done- Dijo decidida tratando de rescatar el orgullo de su familia y el suyo mismo.

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua, sonrío irónicamente... eso definitivamente había sido un golpe bajo, aunque era una cría era bastante inteligente.

-Como quieras- Dijo dispuesto a retomar el camino a la salida, pero como buen observador que era, aún con cierto grado de alcohol por el cual estuviera influenciado su cuerpo, advirtió algo.

A pesar de que Hinata por un momento se sintió bien al soltar esas palabras, había estado bajo mucha presión y no solo eso... la actitud del azabache no hacía más que confirmar que sólo era vista como un trozo de carne, varias amistades de su padre ni siquiera lo habían disimulado y él, su progenitor no había hecho absolutamente nada, inclusive la había obligado a sentarse o tomar una copa con algunos de esos ejecutivos o políticos cerdos... una lágrima amarga corrió por su mejilla.

Él se petrificó pensando si la chica se sentía ofendida o algo similar, nunca podría entender porque una mujer llora... sin embargo esa lágrima fue suficiente para impedirle salir del baño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le cuestionó de forma brusca, volviendo a mirarla fijamente arrepintiéndose de eso, la chica a pesar de llorar lucía bastante bien... pero verla llorar eso le obligaba a quedarse.

Hinata, intentó limpiarse las mejillas mientras jalaba aire para tratar de calmarse, pensó que el Uchiha saldría así que no espero que él la descubriese llorando. Una razón más para que su padre se pusiera furioso con ella...

-Nada- Fue lo único que pudo responder entre sollozos.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, esa chica también lo creía estúpido.

-Yo estoy bien- Dijo más para sí misma, queriendo alejar al azabache de ahí... aunque hace un momento se fingió la dura, ella era la dulce y amable Hinata los malos sentimientos no duraban en su cuerpo.

Sasuke soltó una risa incrédula y divertida.

-Si, eso lo sé bien... se ve a simple vista- Ella lo miró aturdida, volviendo a sonrojarse.- ¿Lo sabes cierto? –Dijo volviendo a acecharla, ella se perdió en esos grandes ojos negros, expectante.- Si cambias de parecer te espero en mi coche, estaré 5 minutos en el estacionamiento después me iré... quizás triste de no recibir tu tiempo... podría sacarte de aquí, piénsalo- Le dijo rozando sus labios y dándose la vuelta hacia la salida.

Así lo hizo el Uchiha a veces no era tan malo perder el orgullo, siempre y cuando nadie se enterara, sonrío para sí mismo subiendo a su auto deportivo miró la hora pensativo, sabía que era una locura pero ya lo había hecho, metió la llave para encender el auto girándola mirando hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? Estas toda roja- Le dijo la menor de las Hyuga, Hinata le sonrió nerviosa... ella no iría a reunirse con Sasuke, eso no era propio... y sería estúpido se decía a así misma.

-¿Y padre? –Le preguntó a su hermana.

-Ah, allá habla con el embajador de China- Dijo despreocupada volviendo su atención a lo que buscaba en su bolso.

Hinata, caminó insegura hacia su padre, sabía que podía llevarse un fuerte correctivo por la audacia que estaba a punto de cometer pero lo había decidido los interrumpiría disculpándose primeramente y después le comunicaría a su padre que tenía una fuerte jaqueca y que un taxi la esperaba afuera ya para llevarla a la mansión, sabía que su padre la miraría terriblemente pero no se atrevería a decirle nada porque estaba con otra personalidad

Para mala suerte de Hiashi, Hinata tuvo que rodear unas mesas... ¿por qué mala suerte para él? Porque si ella no se hubiera dado la vuelta Hiashi la hubiese visto venir junto a su acompañante y habrían detenido la discusión que tenían en estos momentos, la cual ella pudo escuchar.

-Me interesa tu oferta- Dijo su progenitor, mientras ella tomaba aire tomando las fuerzas necesarias para hablar- Pero tendrías que esperar a que termine el colegio, Hinata será tuya si prometes apoyar mi campaña pero para eso yo tengo que estar en el poder, de otra forma no cumpliré mi parte.- Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar su grito y lográndolo.

-Hiashi- Dijo entre risas el embajador de unos 30 años o más, llamado Bee- ¿por qué desconfías de mi?

-Sé lo que tengo, sé lo que vale... y simplemente se la daré al mejor postor. –Dijo con su característica calma Hiashi.

-Llegaras al poder- Afirmó el embajador- Ella es justamente lo que andaba buscando para tener descendencia.

Hinata, se dio la vuelta aún con las manos en la boca y empezó a correr hasta el estacionamiento, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas oprimió varias veces el botón del ascensor pero estaba ocupado, se dirigió a las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de un reportero llamado Jiraya de 50 años con una gran experiencia en el asunto empresarial sabía bien quien era la chica así que no perdió tiempo y le hizo unas cuantas tomas mientras bajaba discretamente atrás de ella, cuando la ojiperla llegó abajo buscó entre todos los coches, pero el del azabache hace un rato que había arrancado dado vueltas por el estacionamiento para irse, le había dado los cinco minutos a la Hyuga y ella no había llegado, aunque sus ojos estuvieron húmedos a causa de las lágrimas vio el auto deportivo del Uchiha, sabía que no la vería si no se atravesaba hacia el otro camino donde finalmente él saldría a la calle, temblaba por la furia en su interior y solo lo hizo corrió con todas sus fuerzas usando su ingenio para no perder el equilibrio con esos tacones para justo en el momento exacto aparecer frente el coche del Uchiha que frenó quemando llanta quedando a escasos centímetros de impactar a la chica que lloraba frente a él, Jiraya no perdió el tiempo e hizo unas cuantas tomas más, ella respiro ante la mirada atónita del azabache y caminó hacia el asiento del copiloto para inmediatamente subirse al coche, todo captado por el audaz y experimentado Jiraya, que no pudo inmortalizar más por el polarizado del auto, pero sabía a quien pertenecía: un derroche de dinero para el hijo menor de Uchiha Fugaku, había sido motivo para un reportaje hace 4 meses atrás, regalo de su hermano mayor por su cumpleaños número 24.

Sasuke la miró extrañado, la había visto mal en el baño pero ahora era literalmente una fuente lágrima tras lágrima brotaba de sus ojos, estaba temblando y su expresión era de dolor por alguna extraña razón decidió no cuestionarle y arrancó el auto dejando atrás el estacionamiento, mientras Jiraiya sonreía satisfecho captando el momento... ahora sabía que tenía que hacer un trabajo de investigación que seguramente más tarde vendería a muy buen precio y que sería un gran escándalo.

Sasuke manejó por la carretera, mirando de reojo a la chica que abrazaba su cuerpo y sollozaba, y después de unos 30 minutos de andar sin rumbo finalmente le cuestionó a dónde le llevaba, a lo que ella respondió:

-A donde sea- Tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

El azabache la miro nuevamente de reojo, un tanto fastidiado y curioso de lo que le sucedía pero sabía que preguntárselo no sería muy bueno, sinceramente no quería lidiar con más lágrimas, manejó directo a la mansión Hyuga, mientras ella no podía creer las palabras de su padre hacia ese señor que sin duda alguna a ella le parecía repugnante y asqueroso, no podía creer que su padre estuviera negociando su puesto a costa de ella, su hija.

-Llegamos- La voz de Uchiha rompió el silencio en el auto.

Ella miró hacia los alrededores dándose cuenta que estaba en casa, sin embargo ese lugar que tan segura la había hecho sentir antes ahora solo le daba pavor, miró a su acompañante asustada.

-No, a cualquier lado... pero no me deje aquí por favor- Le dijo.

Sasuke arqueo la ceja, pensando un momento viéndola pero finalmente piso el acelerador para alivio de la peliazul. Se detuvo más adelante en una calle vacía, donde ocasionalmente pasaba uno que otro carro de forma esporádica.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le cuestionó apenas se hubo estacionado, ella negó con la cabeza, el suspiró cansado y salió del auto.

Cuando la siguió al baño en realidad pensaba divertirse con ella estaba achispado por el alcohol y por verla tan bella, pero ahora toda la situación lo estaba volviendo loco, él no era de los que lidiaba con berrinches de mujeres... y ahora tenía una adolescente que lloraba quién sabe por qué en su auto, se volvió a cuestionar qué había pasado, era obvio que un asunto familiar ¿pero qué podría ser? A su edad, sus problemas se reducían en desacuerdos con su padre tomaba el auto de su hermano y salía a la calle recordó divertido de esa época de su vida.

Estiró su cabeza dándole vueltas en su cuello, y decidió regresar al auto donde una Hyuga había estado pensando en lo que había escuchado haciéndose sentir más y más vulnerable ¿y en qué haría ahora?

-Ya deja de llorar, te veras fea mañana- Le dijo el azabache tomando el volante pero viéndola a ella.

Hinata, solo le observó, deseo con todo su corazón que ese hombre tampoco estuviera solo interesado en su cuerpo provocando que más lágrimas brotaran, pero las cosas no eran así, Sasuke se acercó a ella tomándole el mentón.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- Le preguntó tratando de ser más delicado, quizás le funcionaba pensó.

-Mi mi –Hinata no pudo seguir hablando porque se rompió a llorar desconsoladamente nuevamente, Sasuke rodo los ojos gestó que ella no vio, pero la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

-Shhh- Le decía mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica en un intento de tranquilizarla- Sólo olvídalo.

Hinata aspiró el aroma del Uchiha, dejando que esa electricidad la envolviera recordando sus palabras en el baño y después la conversación de su padre... y lo decidió si era un pedazo de carne, entonces quería ser ella quién eligiera para quién. Levantó su cabeza y buscó los labios de su acompañante, encontrándolos rápidamente, él le devolvió el beso convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado, probando cada uno la saliva del otro, sintiendo sus lenguas y mordiendo sus labios, Hinata acaricio el cuello del Sasuke con su mano derecha, y él le correspondió trasladó sus manos hasta su trasero para amasarlo, mientras se dejaban llevar por las reacciones de sus cuerpos. Hinata intentaba corresponder a los tocamientos de Sasuke pero su inexperiencia le estaba costando, además de que su timidez no era de mucha ayuda.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? –Le preguntó con voz ronca el Uchiha mientras lamia y besaba el cuello de la adolescente, Hinata no tuvo dudas en la respuesta.

-Ss si- Le contestó, él bajo un poco más con sus labios hasta donde el escote del vestido le permitió para finalmente alejarse de ella y arrancar el auto.

Hinata estaba nerviosa mirando atenta mientras él manejaba a toda velocidad, finalmente se detuvo en una lujosa casa, tecleo un código y el portón se abrió... ella no conocía la mansión pero no era difícil adivinar que se encontraban en su casa, el Uchiha revisó rápidamente el estacionamiento buscando los autos de los demás integrantes de su familia, pero sonrió satisfecho no tenía de que preocuparse aún no llegaban, podían meter a la chica sin ningún problema.

La llevo directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta sin ponerle seguro y la miró detenidamente lamiéndose los labios, preparado para lo que por fin iba a disfrutar, ella trago saliva nerviosa, no sabía si decirle que sería su primera vez o no... pero él no le dio mucho tiempo porque pronto volvió a tomarla por la cintura y a besarla en los labios desesperadamente, acercando sus cuerpos de forma muy sugerente, mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de ese vestido que cayó al suelo, provocando que ella inmediatamente se llevara las manos a ambos pechos cubriéndolos, él sonrió sintiendo el gesto de ella se alejo tres pasos contemplando el cuerpo de infarto, ahora cubierto claro por sus manos, y una braga de encaje de el mismo tono del vestido, ella no le sostuvo la mirada apenada miró al suelo, él se quito el sacó y comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su camisa, para después quitarse la camiseta blanca y enviarla a algún lugar de la habitación.

Se acercó a ella nuevamente desabotonando el único botón de su pantalón, la tomó con su mano izquierda por la cintura y con la otra le tomó el mentón haciéndole que lo viera para darle otro beso, movió su mano de su cadera para llevarla a las nalgas de ella, por instinto ella le tomó los brazos y se dejó guiar hasta la cama. Él volvió al cuello de ella para finalmente acercarse más a sus pechos, se inclinó y tomó un pezón entre sus labios, eran pequeños indicador de la juventud succionó gentilmente para después dar una leve mordida que hizo que ella gimiera sin poder controlarlo, él sonrió e hizo que la chica se sentara en la cama, ella lo miró ruborizada pero atenta, él bajo la cremallera de su pantalón para sacar su miembro mientras lo sobaba con su mano derecha.

-Ahora vas a cumplir mi fantasía, antes de que te dé lo que quieres-Le dijo con voz ronca, Hinata no comprendió a que se refería el moreno- Anda es todo tuyo- Le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su miembro con la mano libre tomó la nuca de la chica para acercarla, ella se ruborizó aún más entendiéndolo completamente, le entró pánico ella jamás había hecho eso, ni siquiera había tocado el pene de Kiba y ahora Sasuke pretendía que le hiciera sexo oral.

¿Cómo hacía algo así? Tenía una leve idea por algunas conversaciones que escuchó entre sus compañeras, pero no sabía que hacer.

-No-Poniendo sus manos en las piernas del moreno provocando que él hiciera una mueca de desagrado, tenía un deseo enorme por ver cómo se hundía su verga en la boca de ella y al parecer no podría.

-Anda sólo un poco- Le dijo, esperando convencerla.

-Yo yo- Tartamudeó, él la miró frustrado- No sé si pueda.

Él sonrío ladinamente desarmándola.

-Sólo hazlo- Le dijo con voz ronca.

Ella suspiro profundo, sonrojándose y finalmente se acercó al miembro erecto, se apoyo completamente en las piernas de él, y comenzó por introducir el glande en su boca, Sasuke gimió y le dijo "más, mételo más"... al inicio fue un verdadero desastre para ella, intentaba recordar qué debía hacer y cómo hacerlo, pero poco a poco fue encontrando su ritmo, succiones, lamidas y la respiración adecuada, Sasuke empezó a embestirla, gimiendo sin poder controlarse aunque la chica no era tan buena, eso lo llevaba a la mismísima gloria, quizás por las cientos de veces que soñó ese momento, finalmente sin ni siquiera avisarle por miedo a su respuesta se corrió en su boca, respiró aliviado, había sido el sexo oral más gratificante en su vida claro no por la técnica si no por lo que le había hecho sentir y quién.

Por su parte ella tragó el líquido tibio, espeso y salado que salió de él sin pensarlo; a esas alturas había decidido entregarse sin seguir pensando, solo quería sentirse amada.

-Es mi turno –Dijo el moreno con un tono de voz seductor- Te haré correrte.

Fue su anunció para después quitarle la ropa interior y hacer que recostara su espalda en la cama y él se hincó entre sus piernas, empezó por darle atenciones a sus pechos con su boca, mientras que con su mano derecha iba acariciando su zona intima, masajeando en movimientos circulares suaves su clítoris, abandonó los senos para conocer la zona íntima, se abalanzó ansioso de escucharle gemir más alto, beso y mordió levemente los labios mayores, empezó su trabajo de lamer y besar su sexo, mientras que con la mano izquierda le sujetaba y acariciaba uno de sus pechos, hasta que finalmente lo logró Hinata explotó, sintiendo como su interior convulsionaba en lo que sería su primer orgasmo, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le arrebataron su cuerpo, el azabache sonrió satisfecho y la tomó en sus brazos para recostarla completamente en la cama, una vez que lo hizo terminó por quitarse sus ropas, para ir a lado de ella y separarle las piernas para meterse entre ellas.

Hinata pudo sentir las manos de Sasuke recorrer traviesamente sus piernas, mientras repartía besos por doquier en su piel blanca, besos que la hacían empezar a estremecerse bajo de él... abrió los ojos para ver la cabellera negra del chico por debajo de sus pechos, mientras él le daba besos en su abdomen, él levanto su mirada, para descubrir que lo miraba le sonrió y se acomodo para besarle los labios con ganas, su miembro había vuelto a cobrar vida y ya deseaba hundirse en ella, tomarla sin piedad, escucharla gritar y gemir mientras la hacía suya.

Se separó levemente mirándole los ojos, mientras que acomodaba ágilmente las piernas de Hinata flexionándolas ligeramente, para causar una penetración más profunda, empezó a rozar sus sexos, ella se estremeció al sentirlo, cerró los ojos y jadeo llena de deseo, él la embistió con fuerza sintiendo su estrechez apretarlo gimiendo sin poder controlarse una vez más, ella gritó apretando los brazos del moreno, que rápidamente reaccionó excitado saliendo de ella y volviendo a introducirse, esta vez ella apretó sus piernas en los costados de él tratando de canalizar lo que estaba sintiendo por un lado era delicioso pero algo incomodo aún no estaba del todo lista para recibir el miembro del Uchiha en su interior, pero él no iba a hacérselo delicado, se dejó llevar por el enorme deseo que sentía, lo único que quería era penetrarla con fuerza una y otra vez más profundo y así lo hizo, ella gemía mientras sus pequeñas uñas se clavaban en la espalda de él, perdiéndose en el deseo, dejándose hacer mientras la molestia se disipaba y sólo había cabida para el placer que le provocaba el Uchiha un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, la hizo sonreír triunfante ¿qué diría su padre si llegase a enterarse de que ahora mismo un Uchiha la estaba haciendo mujer? Aunque fuera silenciosa su rebeldía la hacía sentirse con el control, gimió nuevamente y él siguió haciéndola suya la electricidad empezó a cargarse en su zona intima, moviendo todo de ella provocando que apretara aún más el miembro del moreno, él siguió con sus movimientos hasta que finalmente se vertió en su interior, quedando exhausto por el orgasmo y el esfuerzo físico.

Sin embargo en otro lugar exactamente donde se llevaba esa cena empresarial, justamente a los 15 minutos que Hinata subió al carro del Uchiha, Neji notó su ausencia, comenzó por preguntarle a su hermana que rápidamente contestó que se encontraba con su padre... pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que Hiashi se encontraba solo, empezaron a recorrer el lugar en su búsqueda, el chico frustrado de no verla en ninguna parte decidió llamarla al celular, que vibró justamente en el auto de un Uchiha. La buscaron por alrededor de 15 minutos más.

-Basta, Neji- Dijo Hanabi frustrada- Seguramente está con el brabucón de Kiba, Neji miró hacia su tío que seguía conversando con Bee, rogando porque no tardara en aparecer seguramente su tío pronto querría marcharse.

Se sentaron tratando de tranquilizarse mirando el lugar, por unos cinco minutos cuando de la nada apareció Kiba frente a ellos.

-¿Hinata?- Les cuestionó.

-¿No estaba contigo?- Preguntó alarmado Neji.

-No, desde que mi mamá me llevó con ella a saludar a esa gente, no pude zafarme hasta ahora, ¿dónde se encuentra? –Preguntó mirando a todos lados, mientras ambos Hyugas se miraban con ansiedad que se incrementaba en su pecho.

-¡Mierda!- Espetó Neji ante la mirada incrédula de Kiba mientras, se perdía entre la multitud.

Hanabi también se levantó y miraba todo el lugar preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Kiba.

-No encontramos a Hinata, pensamos que estaría contigo- Resumió la pequeña.

Kiba sonrío, sacó su celular.

-Se soluciona llamándole-Dijo con superioridad, mientras la ojiperla lo miraba con furia.

Evidentemente Kiba tuvo el mismo resultado, sus llamadas se terminaban yéndose al buzón. Al poco rato se unió a su búsqueda y finalmente Neji decidió informar a Hiashi, que al inició lo tomó a la ligera pero después de media hora se dio cuenta que su primogénita no aparecía no tardo en preguntar a los vigilantes y discretamente empezar a investigar, mientras Jiraiya que había decidido no perder detalle desde que regresó a la fiesta de ambas familias, captó lo suficiente con su cámara fotográfica con una gran sonrisa.

Después de gritarle a unos guardias del salón donde se realizó el evento, Hiashi regresó a su casa con su hija y menor y sobrino, furioso entró a la habitación de su primogénita le daría un castigo ejemplar pero se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida (En realidad así lo pensó), ella no estaba ahí... finalmente una angustia se apoderó de su pecho ¿dónde estaba su hija? Hinata no era irresponsable, debía de haberle ocurrido algo.

Por la mañana en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke despertó sintiéndose excelentemente bien por fin no había tenido un sueño erótico, giro su cabeza y vio el cuerpo que no tardo en reconocer recordando toda la noche pasada, cerró los ojos sintiendo culpabilidad de haberse acostado con una adolescente pero no podía negarlo había sido sin dudas algunas la mejor noche de su vida. Miró la silueta de la chica aún con algo de morbo, y después se preguntó que le había ocurrido anoche solo que en su mente se unió una hipótesis más ¿habría vuelto su noviecito a dejarla?...

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y se acurruco buscando calor en la sábana, sintiéndose adolorida de cierta parte de su cuerpo, miro la pared blanca con detalles negros, los grandes estantes de libros gruesos, los muebles de madera negros, abrió alarmada completamente sus ojos... esa no era su habitación, se llevó una mano a su frente recordando lo que hizo, con quién y por qué... se mordió el labio nerviosa y no queriendo moverse porque enfrentar situaciones no es fácil.

Sasuke, se dio cuenta que su compañera acababa de despertar y ya que estaba ahí quizás podrían repetir, se dijo a si mismo depravado, sin embargo se acercó poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella y susurrándole al oído "buenos días", ella se sonrojó al escucharle, él infiltró su mano en la sábana tomando uno de los pechos de la chica acercándose aún más al cuerpo de ella, comenzando a besar el cuello.

-¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

-No- La respuesta de Hinata fue tan concisa.

Él la soltó de inmediato se levantó algo furioso yéndose al baño. Mientras ella se sentaba con algo de incomodidad mirando el cuarto de su profesor de anatomía, lo que habían hecho la noche pasada estaba mal, quizás le había ganado a su padre al ser ella quién eligiera con quien se acostaría... pero al final de cuentas ella era la única que había perdido pensó mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr nuevamente por sus mejillas. Él azabache salió del baño aún furioso, pero al verla llorar no supo cómo actuar.

-¿Ahora por qué lloras? –Le pregunto un tanto fastidiado.

-Tengo muchos problemas- Decidió responderle, no pensaba contarle, no le diría a él.

Sasuke se llevó la mano al mentón y volvió a recostarse desnudo en la cama y a envolverse en la sabana pero mirando hacia ella que seguía sentada.

-¿Qué problemas se puede tener a tu edad? –Le cuestionó incrédulo, ella lo miró triste.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumplí 17 hace dos semanas- Respondió en voz muy baja, mirando el conjunto de sabanas blanca y negra que los cubría.

Sasuke tosió a causa de la sorpresa que se llevó, la hacía un poco más grande, ella lo miró un tanto asustada.

-En fin, tal como lo pensaba a tu edad no se tienen problemas- Le dijo el Uchiha, acercando su mano a la cara de la chica para liberarla de un mechón de cabello y ponerlo detrás de su oreja.- ¿Tú papá no te quiso comprar el nuevo celular? ¿O terminaste con tu novio? –Le preguntó curioso, había querido decir noviecito pero se sintió estúpido.

Ella lo miró un tanto indignada ¿cómo podía minimizar los problemas de los demás? Ojalá realmente sus problemas fueran esos...

-¿Kiba?- Exclamó culpable, cosa que fue percibido por él y que evidentemente lastimo su ego, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentirse superior.

-Bueno no podrás negar que te lo hice mejor que él- Dijo incorporándose de forma arrogante.

Ella lo escuchó y abrió levemente la boca sorprendida de las palabras del azabache y diciéndose así misma ¡Bravo Hinata! Fuiste infiel, y este ni cuenta se dio que le diste tu virginidad, apretó sus dientes y se levantó de la cama de forma extraña ya que sintió nuevamente una molestia en su zona intima, empezó a buscar su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, mientras Sasuke la miraba embobado aunque fuera una escuincla estaba como quería. Sonrió pensando en lo inapropiado que era todo, y miró hacia el lugar donde había estado recostada enfocando una mancha de sangre, junto sus cejas extrañado luego intrigado la volteo a ver justamente se sentaba en un sillón haciendo una mueca, comenzó a acomodarse el calzado, ladeo la cabeza intrigado y movió las sábanas descubriendo alguna que otra manchita seca pero no había duda se mezclaban con fluidos sexuales secos.

Juntó nuevamente las cejas extrañado, mirando a la chica que había terminado de arreglarse y se ponía de pie. Cerró sus ojos tratando de convencerse que quizás se debía a un sangrado menstrual, pero ella no traía toalla sanitaria ni ningún tampón... y tampoco pudo haber sido una perdida ocasional porque estaría más fresca.

-Mierda- Exclamó esperando que se equivocara y que esa chiquilla no fuera virgen, se mordió el labio furioso recordando los textos que leyó cuando le quitó el celular, él lo sabía pero quiso engañarse ¿por qué mierda ella se había acostado con él? Aparte de todo era menor de edad - ¿Qué mierda te pasó por la cabeza? –Le preguntó furioso.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y un tanto asustada por la forma en la cual le hablaba. Se levantó furioso en su camino tomó su bóxer y se lo puso, llegó hasta ella que lo miraba con cautela.

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió?- Le preguntó aun ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿qué cosa? –Le pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Eras virgen? ¿Verdad? –Le espetó mirándola fríamente, ella se puso colorada y trago saliva. –Estás loca Hyuga- Afirmó el Uchiha volviendo a dirigirse al baño para ducharse.

Ella se quedó ahí inmóvil no entendiendo el enfado de él. Él dejó que el agua fría corriera por su cuerpo, ¿por qué jodidos no lo pensó? Se decía a sí mismo lo sabías, lo sabías, acabas de tirarte a una menor de edad y no solo eso virgen ¿en qué más problemas quieres meterte? ¿Embarazarla? Nada más eso falta Sasuke, se recriminaba a sí mismo.

El celular del Uchiha empezó a sonar apenas puso un pie fuera de la habitación, tomó un bóxer, unos jeans y una polo sin prestarle atención, se fue directo al espejo de su closet mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla y miraba de reojo a la pequeña Hyuga que miraba hacia sus piernas o rodillas. El móvil volvió a sonar, se acercó a ver el número pero no lo conocía, se sentó a lado de ella.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?

Ella lo miró confusa.

-Me acabas de decir que tienes 17 años lo que deja ver que eres menor de edad, joder eres mi alumna y para acabarla eres Hyuga... ¿qué quieres para mantener el pico cerrado?

Ella abrió la boca un tanto indignada y lo dejo salir.

-No me confundas, no te seducí para obtener dinero o meterte a la cárcel si eso crees- Dijo segura, pero al terminar de decirlo flaqueo volteando inmediatamente hacia otro lado.

El azabache arqueó su ceja sorprendido ¿debería creerle?

-¿Entonces para qué? –Le pregunta divertido, esa chiquilla tenía cambios de humor que a él le interesaban. Hace que se gire para verlo.

-S solo que quería cumplir mi fantasía- Respondió tímida.

Fantasía una palabra muy simple, pero que en esta caso tuvo dos significados, la fantasía de ella era que el Uchiha la amara y tener una relación amorosa... él simplemente pensó que se refería a una fantasía sexual... que su profesor o el adulto se la tirara, sonrío ladinamente y beso los labios de la chica.

-Cuando quieras- Le dijo evidentemente excitado., acorralándola en el sillón, volviendo a tocar el cuerpo de la chica, llevando su mano derecha al sexo de esta escuchándola jadear, y sin preámbulos introducirle un dedo esperando prepararla para que lo volviera a recibir.

-Ay –Exclamó la ojiperla, deteniendo la mano del azabache que la miraba extrañado. –Duele- Explicó ella.

Él sonrió ladinamente.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que eras virgen- Se disculpó, maldiciéndose en sus adentros, el celular del moreno volvió a sonar y contestó molesto- Bueno...- Sus ojos cambiaron-¿Qué quieres? ... No sé si pueda hoy-Se levantó caminando a un gran ventanal que había en su habitación.. Abrió la puerta corrediza y salió, aún así ella pudo escuchar la conversación- No Sakura, hoy no puedo... Mira te aviso por la tarde.

La pequeña Hinata hizo inconscientemente un puchero con su boca, se mordió el labio intentado no volver a llorar... en esos momentos su vida era un verdadero caos realmente todo lo había hecho mal, en ese momento se encontraba tan confundida. Sasuke, regresó a la habitación un tanto fastidiado por la insistencia de la pelirosa no entendía porque demonios quería que la acompañara a todas partes, miró a Hinata absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Voy a traer algo para desayunar... de paso reviso si está alguien en la casa, espérame aquí- Le ordenó el moreno.

Ella obedeció más que nada porque en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada. Él bajo directo a la cocina, sirvió jugo de naranja en unos vasos colocándolos en una bandeja, empezó a tostar pan y colocó la nutella en la bandeja a él no le gustaba por lo dulce pero seguro a ella sí, mientras metía otras piezas más a la tostadora y retiraba las ya recién tostadas.

-Hermanito ¿tuviste una buena noche?- La voz de Itachi hizo que el menor se sobresaltara, poniéndose incomodo de inmediato- ¡Uy! Si que te complació hasta el desayuno le llevaras.

-Idiota- Le dijo el menor, Itachi sonrió satisfecho.- ¿La agarraste en la fiesta?

Sasuke guardó silencio, decidiendo si llevar un poco de fruta picada y sirviéndola en un plato.

-Tu novia te estuvo llamando desde temprano dijo que no le contestabas el celular... me debes una por contestar tus llamadas, pero era obvio que después de la nochesita que tuviste no era adecuado molestarte... sus gemidos se escuchaban desde el pasillo, contrólate idiota- Le dijo divertido el mayor mientras salía de la cocina con una taza de café.

-Idiota- Mascullo Sasuke, pero Itachi se había dado cuenta y es que la noche pasada no tuvo el control de su cuerpo estaba tan excitado que solo le dio rienda suelta a sus instintos, ahora agradecía que su padre durmiera en la planta baja.

Subió el desayuno, aún pensativo, miró a Hinata aún reflexiva y dejó la bandeja en el sillón, invitándola a comer, al inicio la muchacha tardó en empezar pero poco a poco Sasuke la persuadió para que comiera y le contará una que otra cosa de sus gustos que el azabache desconocía.

Al poco rato ella le pidió que la llevase a casa, cuando finalmente estuvieron en el coche el sonrío había pasado una gran vergüenza pidiéndole que saliera detrás de él e indicándole cuando podía avanzar, cerró los ojos divertido y avergonzado ¿cuántos años tenía para esconderse de esa forma? El problema es que si alguno de los ocupantes de la mansión la veían se darían cuenta que era una Hyuga, ¿por qué esa chica había sacado tan hermosos ojos? Pensó para sí mismo, la vio rebuscar en su bolso que había dejado en el coche y sacar su celular, empezar a verlo preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le cuestionó a ver cómo su expresión cambiaba.

-Padre va a matarme- Fue su respuesta, mientras que le dirigió una mirada asustada, él sonrío ladinamente claro otra desventaja de salir con una chiquilla... chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, él debió pensar "acostarse" en vez de "salir".

Arrancó el coche, mientras ella pensaba ¿qué haría ahora? Habían dejado de llamar y enviar mensajes a eso de las 4:37am... era la última hora registrada de un mensaje de su hermana, sabían que estaban preocupados pero ahora no podía hacer nada se acercaba a su mansión dónde sabía que literalmente su padre la iba a descuartizar.

-Ey- Le llamo Sasuke estacionándose a dos cuadras de su casa- Creo que será mejor que te bajes aquí veo mucho movimiento.- Ella miró al frente y también se dio cuenta- Ya sabes no me conviene que me vean contigo- Dijo con una sexy sonrisa cómplice.

Hinata observó esa sonrisa seductora, quedándose un momento atontada después movió su cabeza levemente afirmativamente y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del coche, pero el azabache tomó su mano que se encontraba ya jalando la manija para abrir la puerta, y la volvió acechar haciendo que ella se volviera a él, le besó los labios y le tomó de la cintura, ella correspondió al beso dejándose hacer.

-No pensabas ni despedirte- Le dijo entre los labios-Yo la he pasado muy bien contigo, ¿por qué no quieres decirme adiós como se debe? –Ronroneo el Uchiha, haciendo que ella se sonrojará y él riera divertido.

-Etto- Contestó nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? Siempre te pones así- Le dijo el azabache tomando un mechón de cabello de ella.

-Yo o yo... creí que tenía prisa- Le respondió, la cercanía del Uchiha empeoraba su nerviosísimo provocando que se pusiera roja y tartamudeara más, mientras él la veía divertido... ese era el efecto que causaba en muchas mujeres lo sabía bien, sin embargo causarlo en ella le fascinaba.

-Oh nena, tranquila, no te haré nada... nada que tú no quieras- Le dijo coqueteando aún más, poniendo sus labios tan cerca que Hinata parecía que se desmayaría por la tensión.

Mordió el labio inferior de la chica, para después soltarlo dándose cuenta que no quería dejarla ir, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retenerla más tiempo a su lado, sonrío perplejo por esa acción.

-Luego nos vemos- Le dijo finalmente alejándose de ella, aceptando que debía dejarla ir, ella movió levemente su cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y salió del coche.

Sasuke se quedó decepcionado que ella no quisiera o inventara alguna excusa para quedarse, al contrario... sabía que a esa Hyuga le gustaba, era tan evidente sin embargo se veía tan ansiosa de irse. La vio alejarse por la banqueta, contonearse mientras miraba sigilosamente hacia todos lados excepto hacia atrás. No le quedo más remedio que arrancar, no servía nada estar ahí siguió su camino, dejándola atrás y dejando la mansión de los Hyugas, donde Jiraiya se escondía detrás de unos arbustos ayer se había enterado que no encontraban a la primogénita incluso escuchó alguna discusión que tuvo Hiashi con algunos guardias, así que decidió ir a averiguar algo temprano, llevándose la sorpresa de movimiento policiaco inusual, miro calle abajo y vio ese deportivo negro acercarse no lo dudo y le hizo una que otra toma extrañado... él sabía que la Hyuga había salido con él, sin embargo no iba a revelárselo a Hiashi aún no era tiempo, ahora se preguntaba si la pequeña adolescente había sido envuelta por el casi medico Uchiha Sasuke, barajaba sus posibilidades cuando vio a una tímida chica acercarse a la mansión Uchiha reaccionó y le tomó algunas fotos antes de que uno de los vigilantes salieran a su encuentro, sonrió satisfecho ¿así qué el Uchiha la había llevado? Y no sólo eso pasaron la noche juntos.

-¡Me vale un bledo si no ha pasado el tiempo necesario, quiero que me des a mi hija!- Escuchó a su padre decir por el teléfono, su cuerpo temblaba sin que ella pudiera controlarlo sabía que lo que venía no era bueno.

-Pa padre- Le llamó.

Lo que prosiguió fue una fuerte bofetada que hizo que cayera al piso, su padre la tomó de los brazos preguntándole a gritos dónde se había metido, vino otra bofetada Hinata se llevo las manos al lugar donde ya había recibido ambos golpes tratando de mitigar el ardor.

-Tío, la va a lastimar- Intervino Neji.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!- Le volvió a cuestionar el patriarca aventándola contra la pared a lado de la chimenea.

-¡Tío! –Exclamó Neji asustado corriendo hacia ella.

Hinata tomó su brazo que había recibido el mayor impacto, tratando de no perder el control temblaba asustada sin ser capaz de decir algo coherente.

-¿Te fuiste con ese mocoso?

-¿Tío cómo se iba a ir con Kiba si él nos ayudo en su búsqueda?

-Yo yo so solo salí a caminar y me perdí-Contestó con un exagerado tartamudeo, sobando su brazo.

-¿Estás bien? –Le cuestionó Neji, viendo un hilo de sangre que corría por el brazo de su prima, que lucía atónita al ver la sangre en su mano.

El médico terminó de suturar la herida que se hizo al chocar con un adorno de vidrio en los bordes de la chimenea, miraba hacia sus rodillas, mientras Neji la miraba fijamente y Hanabi estaba sentaba a su lado. Finalmente el galeno cortó la sutura dejando el último punto en el brazo de la muchacha, cubriendo la herida con una venda.

-Va a tener que comprar este analgésico y antibiótico, la herida fue un tanto profunda y aunque hice la limpieza podría infectarse, que se lo tome como está indicado y debería evolucionar favorablemente, después de todo no es una gran herida- Dijo dirigiéndose a Neji y salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas Hinata?- Le cuestionó Hanabi, tomando una de sus manos.

Hinata apenas la miró, aún se encontraba asustada por el arranque de furia que había tenido su padre.

-Yo... yo solo salí a caminar y me perdí y no traía dinero- Le respondió sin mirarla a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía no podría sostener la mentira.

-¿Entonces llegaste hasta acá caminando? –Le cuestionó Neji.

Hinata afirmó, dejando a ambos boquiabiertos, Japón no estaba muy pequeño y el evento había sido justo en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

-Hablaré con mi tío para que se tranquilice- Dijo Neji saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola? Quiero descansar- Le pidió Hinata a su hermana que la miró sin ganas de cumplirle la petición, sin embargo aceptó.

Hinata se quitó el costoso vestido, dejándolo en el recipiente de la ropa sucia, sus zapatillas colocándolas en el lugar adecuado, buscó en su closet ropa limpia y se metió a darse un baño, mientras el agua tibia corría por su cuerpo ella se abrazaba así misma tratando de recuperar algo de seguridad.

Sasuke llegó a su mansión pensando respecto a lo que acababa de suceder, ¿cuándo quiso pasar tiempo con alguien? Sonrío pensando que solo se debía a la atracción sexual que le provocaba la chica, seguramente por la rivalidad familiar subió lentamente a su habitación para encontrarse a su nana Anko.

-Sasuke ¿ahora qué hiciste? ¿Te cortaste?- Dijo la mujer que aunque fuera como su nana en realidad no era tan mayor, quizás un par de años mayor que Itachi.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Estas manchas de sangre? Tuve que cambiar las sábanas y apenas lo había hecho ayer.- Reclamó la mujer.

-Deberías hacerlo diario- Le dijo el Uchiha.

-Si pero cada semana no esta mal- Dijo sonriente la mujer.- Por cierto ha hablado Sakura, ya te he dicho que si no quieres nada serio se lo digas, porque ella te ve y te presenta como su novio.

-Ya se lo dije- Le dijo fastidiado Sasuke, aquella mujer aparte de ser su nana, era la tía política de Sakura.

-Me preguntó por ti, ¿dónde andabas?

-Anko, ya no tengo 6 años -le respondió fastidiado el Uchiha volviendo a salir de la habitación.

La mujer frunció la boca, había molestado a Sasuke pero estaba casi segura de lo que esa mancha significaba, el perfume entre las sábanas e incluso los trastes del desayuno, no podía adivinar que Sasuke hubiera mantenido relaciones sexuales con una virginal mujer, sin embargo estaba segura que lo había hecho con alguna chica depravada que andaba menstruando, se llevo la mano a la frente pensando que Sasuke seguía los pasos de su hermano y padre.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin muchas relevancias, Hinata fue notificada de su castigo el cual ella pensó que no tenía caso, su padre le había cancelado sus tarjetas y prohibido salidas por un mes, no era de las chicas que se iban de compras cada semana y tampoco salía así que el castigo no le afectaba, Itachi consiguió cerrar el negocio con Gaara. Y Sasuke se la pasó lo que restaba del fin de semana metido en sus libros de medicina, pero pensando sólo en una cosa en la noche que tuvo con Hinata.

El lunes Sasuke se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, esperaba con ansías que ella llegará empezando a impacientarse cuando el salón terminaba de llenarse y ella no hacía su arribo, sin embargo justo cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases ella cruzó la puerta, con algunos libros en su regazo rápidamente tomó su asiento sacó su libro de anatomía mientras fingía buscar la página de la lección correspondiente, él le observó toda la clase, sin embargo ella simplemente estaba en otro mundo.

-Señorita Hinata, ¿podría responderme la pregunta? –Le cuestionó por segunda vez el azabache, todos los alumnos la tenían bajo sus miradas curiosas, ella miró desconcertada al Uchiha.

-Etto... yo no lo sé- Respondió avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía que le había cuestionado.

Su cabeza estaba pendiente de la advertencia que le había dado su padre, sabía que un acontecimiento como el que provocó la herida de su brazo y el moretón en su mejilla no se iba a dar nuevamente, esa día estaba ofuscada y no lo había pensado bien, lo que realmente la tenía preocupada es el embajador de China, ahora estaba casi segura que sus meses estaban contados en Japón.

Sasuke había lanzado esa pregunta a propósito quería tener de nuevo su atención, pero esa chiquilla hería su ego continuamente ¿qué diablos estaba pensando que no ponía atención en su clase? ¿En el estúpido de su noviecito? ...Estaba molesto pero de igual manera se cuestionaba que tenía, la notaba extraña y algo en su mejilla al acercarse ¿maquillaje corrido?

Ambos se encontraban en el coche del Uchiha, después de clases él la había seguido sigilosamente y le había hecho una seña para que lo siguiera al auto, acaban de tener un pequeño forcejeo debido a que en cuanto ella entró él le tomó el brazo, ella se alejó por la molestia ya que le tomó justamente en donde tenía la herida, el azabache creyó que quería jugar, y solo apretó su agarre atrayéndola hacia él, ella forcejeo más soltando finalmente un leve quejido para después el saco se tiñera de rojo, el Uchiha miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te paso? –Le cuestionó.

Ella negó tratando de cubrirse, pero él fue más rápido y aunque ella se resistió terminó por quitarle el saco, la blusa de ¾ blanca no dejaba ver la herida pero seguía tiñéndose de rojo, viéndose más intrigado a cada momento, comenzó a desabotonar hábilmente la blusa escolar, se comenzó a mostrar un hermoso sostén blanco, pero esta vez él no se distrajo con los pechos e hizo que sacara el brazo herido observó detenidamente la herida dándose cuenta que los puntos seguían en su lugar pero había causado que volviera abrirse.

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste y cómo? –Le cuestionó con su actitud profesional, aún observando la herida.

-El sábado.

-¿Cómo? –Le preguntó haciendo una leve presión con un trozo de papel.

-Me pegué- Le contesto la Hyuga no siendo del todo sincera.

-Eso es obvio, ¿cómo?- Le dijo de mala manera, dándose cuenta que no quería contarle. La miró a la cara desde el ángulo en el cual la veía pudo notar más el moretón que al final del día el maquillaje ya no pudo cubrir, le tomó la cara observándola.

-¿Qué te paso? –Le cuestionó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-¿Quién?- Él había visto varios casos de violencia, se preguntaba si el estúpido del noviecito era capaz de hacerle eso.

-Perdió el control estaba muy molesto- Comenzó a decir la Hyuga mientras él chasqueo la lengua molesto, ella no solo era tonta aparte lo defendía.

-Eso no lo justifica, eso está mal, ¿cómo te lo hizo?- Le cuestionó nuevamente con una obvia mirada desaprobatoria.

-Padre estaba furioso, sólo no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que estaba usando y yo no pude sostenerme por eso me corte- Dijo tratando de justificarlo.

-¿Fue tu padre? –Cuestionó sorprendido el Uchiha, ella afirmó con la cabeza triste.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Le preguntó, al inicio ella no quería decírselo pero finalmente terminó contándole cada detalle, él la miraba sorprendido no pudiendo creer que el imponente Hiashi fuera capaz de ejercer tal violencia en contra de su hija.

Se sintió culpable quizás debió llevarla a casa temprano y eso se hubiera evitado, le beso suavemente la mejilla donde podía verse la marca verde.

-Lo siento no quise meterte en problemas- Le dijo honestamente mientras seguía en el reparto de besos, ella sonrío tímidamente.

-No tuviste nada que ver- Respondió enseguida de forma segura, él se separó.

-¿Segura que fue su mano, no otro objeto?- Ella lo miró sorprendida y negando con su cabeza.

-No, me dio una bofetada... en realidad dos... después ya lo sabes-Dijo, él le sonrió desviando su mirada al pecho de la chica.

-Tienes un problema de coagulación- Le dijo finalmente, puesto que la sangre tardaba en coagular- ¿qué te han dicho?

-El médico que me reviso también lo dijo, dijo que quizás era anemia- Encogió los hombros cuando él la miró.

-Tendrás que revisarte.

-La próxima semana tengo cita.

Fue ahí donde el prepotente Uchiha se prendió realmente de la Hyuga verla tan frágil quizás fue lo que hizo que él se sintiera enlazado a ella y querer de alguna manera protegerla, los días continuaron empezaron a salir de manera furtiva, se reunían al menos tres veces por semana con largas charlas, salidas a cines o restaurantes simples y claro unas buenas sesiones de sexo, aunque era muy joven era una mujer muy madura, cada vez que le escuchaba hablar se daba cuenta de todo lo que había sufrido y como se levantaba, de lo frágil y vulnerable que era pero al mismo tiempo era muy fuerte, además sin darse cuenta adoraba su personalidad tímida, dulce, amable y calmada; además no lo atosigaba eso era un punto extra.

Aunque con lo dominante que él era, no tardó ni dos semanas en exigirle que dejara oficialmente a Kiba... ella lo hizo pero vino su contraataque y le cuestionó acerca de Sakura, a lo que él le dio una respuesta escueta "No tienes que preocuparte, no es nadie".

¿Pero qué eran? Sasuke lo definiría algo así como una relación abierta, excepto que ella no tenía permiso de salir con alguien más y él había dejado sus encuentros sexuales con la pelirosa, la peliazul le llenaba completamente aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente. Aunque la definición de lo que ellos tenían era sin dudas algunas más cercana a lo que Hinata podría decirnos: estamos juntos, somos pareja... no me lo ha pedido pero estamos juntos él se preocupa por mí yo de él, y nos conocemos y decimos todo, solo no tenemos ese convencionalismo. Claro ella quería el convencionalismo, pero tenía perfectamente claro que estaban juntos... y así era.

Evidentemente Sakura no tardó en darse cuenta que Sasuke la frecuentaba cada vez menos e incluso le sacaba la vuelta, empezó a cuestionarse qué le ocurría al azabache sin poder descubrir por completo su sospecha, pero lo sabía había alguien más sólo tendría que averiguar que tipa era.

A varios metros de ahí en una cafetería modesta se encontraba el azabache con la Hyuga, leía tranquilamente los resultados sanguíneos.

-Fue lo único que pude conseguir, el médico no me dio nada más al menos que padre los solicitara. –Le dijo tratando de disculparse.

-Necesitas hierro, tienes anemia- Dijo Uchiha mirándola fijamente, ella le sonrío y le mostró todas las cajas de medicina que le había entregado su primo.

Él sonrió, claro el médico de la ojiperla era una eminencia, sin embargo se sentía mejor de ver los resultados de los exámenes aunque había tardado más de un mes en mostrárselos. Le sonrió y la besó en los labios sin saber que eran captados por el lente de Jiraiya, él los había seguido cautelosamente pero sorprendentemente era la primera vez que conseguía algo tan claro por alguna mala suerte del destino su lente nunca había podido captar un beso, pero por fin lo había logrado... tenía suficiente información había conseguido enterarse que el Uchiha a punto de titularse, entró hace 5 meses a impartir clases en una preparatoria de prestigio, donde ella estudiaba seguramente ahí se habían conocido... se preguntaba si acaso la chica le pasaba información de sus propias empresas, puesto que justamente después de esa cena donde los descubrió las empresas Uchihas habían tenido un incremento considerable, un juego muy sucio del parte del Uchiha pensó el hombre mayor.

-Me encantan tus labios- Dijo el Uchiha sin ser consciente de sus palabras.- Necesito estar contigo.

Fueron palabras suficientes para que ambos volvieran al auto deportivo negro y después se infiltraran en la mansión Uchiha y se entregaran una vez más al deseo que los reclamaba.

-En dos semanas me titulo- Le dijo a la ojiperla que se encontraba sobre su pecho distraída en sus abdominales.

Rápidamente se incorporo viéndolo sonriente.

-Ya serás oficialmente un medico- Le dijo feliz dándole un beso en los labios.

Acto que hizo que el Uchiha comprendiera que deseaba tenerla con él ese día, pero era una verdadera estupidez, hacia días que se había percatado que no dejaba de pensar en ella y que deseaba tenerla todo el tiempo, que pensaba en ella y en sus actividades, que en esos cocteles aburridos donde habitualmente no asistía y ahora solo lo hacía con la esperanza de verla y poder robarle algún beso o con suerte llegar a algo más pero en muchas ocasiones se había tenido que tragar la rabia que justo ayer lo había hecho que lo reconociera, no era simple molestia de las miradas de esos viejos depravados o la forma como su padre la exhibía, estaba celoso, celoso de se acercaran a ella pretendiendo algo más, porque era su mujer por decirlo de alguna manera... él sentía algo por esa chica... aunque aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que estaba enamorado, aunque los síntomas fueran tan obvios.

Le dio la vuelta bruscamente de tal forma que quedo entre sus piernas, rozó su sexo nuevamente erecto contra la vagina aún húmeda por los fluidos de ambos después de la entrega de hace un rato.

-Sasuke- Expreso ella con un rubor en sus mejillas, dejándole saber a él lo que ya pensaba y en alguna ocasión se lo había dicho "Eres insaciable"

La realidad no era tan apegada a lo que ella pensaba, él sólo era insaciable con ella y los pensamientos que tuvo hace un momento solo sirvieron para querer demostrarse a sí mismo que era él quien aunque hubiera miradas acosadoras que deseaban a su chica, finalmente era él quien la tenía, la penetró con fuerza reclamándola ella correspondió gimiéndole al oído, él siguiendo adentrándose y saliendo de ella con su ritmo favorito, rápido y fuerte.

-¿Más?- Le preguntó entre jadeos sabiendo la respuesta de la adolescente.

-Sa...su... ke- Respondió entrecortada envuelta en la pasión que su cuerpo experimentaba, dejándose guiar a esa zona que sólo conocía gracias a él y sus palabras salieron solas: -Te... t te ... a amo.

Las palabras de ella dejaron su cerebro un momento choqueado mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose adentrándose y saliendo de ella, ella le había dicho que lo amaba y seguía gimiéndole en su oído "joder que bien se había escuchado eso" pensó cuando salió de su trance, no era de los chicos que le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de cursilerías sabía que en cuánto las dijeran debía correr, así había hecho con Sakura sin mucho éxito aunque de ella no podía huir tan fácilmente esa era la cuestión por la que a pesar de todo seguía siendo con la única que había tenido una larga temporada, después de todo lo sabía seguramente esa pelirosa sería su esposa por cuestiones de capitales no era difícil deducirlo.

-Repítelo- Le dijo con la voz ronca.

La peliazul, abrió los ojos enfocando los oscuros del azabache mientras él seguía penetrándola.

-Te amo- Dijo un tanto insegura pero más audible y considerando su estado claro.

Él Uchiha le sonrío satisfecho volviendo a reclamarla como suya, le beso los labios y acercándose a su oído le dijo:

-No pares de decírmelo, repítelo.

La Hyuga tardó un momento en entender lo que él quería pero lo complació diciéndole que lo amaba mientras él la hacía suya hasta que él estallo en su interior, dejando que ese líquido caliente volviera a inundarla.

-Joder, yo también- Dijo cuando llegó al clímax el moreno.

Tomó las piernas de la chica, levanto su pelvis saliendo de su interior y se recostó a su lado ella respiraba superficialmente aún con los ojos cerrados, él hiperventilaba su corazón bombeaba con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se normalizaba la miró nuevamente siendo consciente de lo que acaba de decir.

En los pensamientos de la Hyuga estaba ese "joder, yo también" la única respuesta que hubo de sus múltiples te amo distorsionados sonrío tímidamente y lo miró, encontrando la mirada de éste.

-Se hace tarde, debo llevarte a tu casa- Le dijo con una expresión dura, incorporándose y yendo directo al baño.

Acción que la dejo un tanto confusa, reacciones de su amado Sasuke sonrió y se sentó para esperar su turno para el baño.

Por la noche la puerta de la habitación del azabache se abrió abruptamente, dejando entrar a una molesta Sakura que inmediatamente vio la cama destendida de su amado, sabiendo lo que significaba.

-¿Qué diablos? –Le cuestionó furiosa.- ¿Te estás acostando con una puta?

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, una risa burlona.

-Bueno, no veo porque te sorprendes sabías que éramos tú y yo... además hace tiempo que te dije que ya lo dejáramos.

-No puedes hacerme eso –Le debatió la chica abalanzándose a él repartiendo golpes con sus puños en los brazos y pecho del azabache.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón tratando de huir de los golpes.

-Cálmate Sakura- Le dijo tomándola por las muñecas.

-¿Quién diablos es? –Le cuestionó con los ojos vidriosos.

-No te interesa... sólo déjalo pasar- Ella negó con la cabeza volviendo a su estado de furia- Búscate a alguien más.

Ella lo miró molesta.

-Me la vas a pagar Sasuke.

Él volvió a sonreír de forma seductora y ella salió de la habitación chocando con Anko si que esta pudiera hacer nada.

-¿Qué ocurrió Sasuke? –Llegó la mujer preocupada a cuestionárselo.

-Nada Anko- Respondió.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura? –Le cuestionó molesta.

\- Nada- Le cuestionó molesto también el moreno, estaba cansado que su nana se entrometiera demasiado cuando se trataba de la pelirosada.

-¿Acaso no te dije cómo debías tratar a una chica?- Le preguntó molesta la mujer.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Le contestó el azabache.

-¿Qué pasa? –Se introdujo a la habitación Itachi, había escuchado la discusión y finalmente al escuchar a Sasuke gritar decidió intervenir.

Anko miró a Sasuke de forma desaprobatoria y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó el mayor viendo a Sasuke evidentemente molesto.

-Sakura- Resumió.

-¡Ah! Te dije desde hace años que meterte con ella te iba a causar problemas- Le riñó.- ¿Te descubrió con ella? –Preguntó mirando a hacia la cama.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

-No, ¿cómo crees?

-Con la nueva- Afirmó Itachi sorprendido, él sabía que había alguien en la vida de su hermano sus risitas estúpidas al contestar mensajes o llamadas, sus constantes distracciones y ensoñaciones sólo le dejaban ver que su hermanito estúpido se estaba clavando con alguna, sin embargo aún no conseguía saber de quién se trataba.

-Sakura, vinó y armó un escándalo, Anko la vio... lo demás es historia contada- Dijo Sasuke yéndose al pequeño balcón de su habitación, Itachi, sorprendido corrió detrás de él.

-¿Sakura los descubrió en pleno acto?

-No seas estúpido- Dijo el menor- Lo dedujo, no sé porque sigue molestando si sabía que las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros.

-Porque la dejaste ilusionarse, Sasuke, todo el mundo sabe lo de ustedes, sólo para ti es ocasional... se te fue de las manos.- Dijo el mayor dejando a su hermano en la habitación.

Sakura llegó corriendo a la oficina de su madrina, que al ser una importante medico sin hijos se había quedado prendada de la pelirosada tratándola como a su propia hija, veía unos papeles decidiendo a quien debía darle la concesión para los nuevos hospitales que pensaba implementar, los Hyugas tenían mayor reconocimiento en ese ramo, pero los Uchihas, estaba ese genio en la medicina y nada menos noviecito de su querida y atolondrada Sakura, tendría que apoyarlos sin duda alguna, no había que pensar aunque las cifras estuvieran a favor de otros.

-Tsunade- entró una pelirosa llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la mujer rubia, que a pesar de su edad avanzada tenía un cuerpo digno de una joven.

-Sasuke- Lloró una vez más desconsolada.

-¿Le paso algo? –La ojiverde negó- Entonces cálmate no puedo entenderte.

-El muy gilipollas me engaña con otra y quiere terminar lo nuestro.

-Entonces no le llores y agarra tu orgullo mujer, que se vaya a la mierda-Le respondió furiosa, si un hombre no quería estar a tu lado no deberías pelear por él, simplemente dejarlo ir, eso pensaba la rubia.

-Estoy embarazada- Le confesó la pelirosa, sabiendo que era su única tabla de escape, el amarre perfecto para tener al azabache con ella, Tsunade movería sus influencias haciendo que él tuviera que casarse con ella, no había estado más de 8 años a su lado, aguantando las infidelidades de éste para no ser nada de él.

-¿Pero cómo Sakura? Si yo misma te proporcionaba las pastillas anticonceptivas para que esto no ocurriera.- Le reclamó molesta Tsunade, no podía creerlo.

-No sé cómo- Mintió.

Pero las cartas estaban echadas mientras el azabache respiraba el aire fresco de la noche sin saber lo que le deparaba el destino a él y a su dulce Hinata.

El día de su titulación la Hyuga le envió un mensaje felicitándolo, él sonrió embobado a la pantalla del celular ante la mirada curiosa de Sakura, sabía que la otra lo hacía sonreír y se preguntaba si la encontraría entre el público mirando detenidamente a cualquier mujer que se viera demasiado guapa o sospechosa.

-Jiraiya- Saludó Tsunade al reportero que tomaba unas tomas, ella le conocía de la preparatoria aunque tuvieron suertes diferentes ellos podían sentarse a conversar como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido entre ellos.

-Siempre tan bella- Le dijo él prestándole atención.

-¿Se gradúa tu ahijada? –Le preguntó curioso.

-Así es.- Dijo orgullosa- Ella seguirá mis pasos.

-Escuche que él Uchiha es el que se gradúa con mención honorifica.

-Ah ese- Dijo desganada y con desapruebo.

-No le odies, la relación con tu ahijada ya había durado muchos años si no avanzó en su tiempo era obvio que él encontraría a alguien más- Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sabes? –Le preguntó tomándolo por el brazo con fuerza, Jiraiya se dio cuenta de su indiscreción, se río jocoso.- Dime, ¿quién es?

-¿Con la que engaña a tu ahijada?- Le cuestionó aún divertido, ella sólo lo miro fijamente- Sabes Tsuna, que si no hay una buena cantidad de dinero no te daré la exclusiva, sin embargo aunque me dieras unos millones no te la daré, esto será una venganza de mi parte, sólo te adelantaré que es la persona que menos se imaginan, no tienes que preocuparte de darle un castigo al Uchiha, sus propias acciones le pasaran factura. –Le sonrió satisfecho.

-No te andes para bromas, ¿es alguien de nuestro círculo? –Preguntó, el se encogió de hombros haciendo otras tomas.

-¿Esta aquí?

-Estoy seguro que no vendrá. -Decidió responderle.

-¿Al menos es tan bella como Sakura?- Jiraiya soltó una carcajada.

-Definitivamente mucho más, un cuerpo digno de alabarse no me sorprende que el Uchiha la haya preferido si yo tuviera la edad de él seguro con gusto lo haría- Tsunade le dio un golpe en desaprobación.

-Tan depravado y pervertido como siempre.

-Quizás solo se trate de una estrategia Tsunade, pero sea como sea si es así créeme al Uchiha no le cuesta nada ese sacrificio.

El evento se llevo a cabo, sin contratiempos dejando que las horas y el tiempo corriera hasta la graduación de la primogénita de Hiashi, un evento no por tanto menos elegante y donde el Uchiha tuvo entrada sin problemas era un profesor ¿quién sospecharía de sus verdaderos motivos? Ver lo hermosa que luciría su pequeña que sonreía tímidamente desde su asiento, o cuando pasó a recoger sus documentos, tomándose fotos del recuerdo, ante la mirada curiosa del azabache.

 _Te veo a las 6 tenemos que celebrarlo._ Así decía la nota que leyó Hinata cuando el Uchiha fingió felicitarla, tomó otro trago a su champagne sintiendo las burbujas hacer su efecto mientras recorrían su cuerpo. Era la 1 de la tarde tenía el tiempo perfecto para que su padre la olvidara.

Cuando se dieron las 6 se puso unos jeans, una blusa lila de botones al frente y salió sonriente a la calle, sabiendo que en el parque cercano, en ese parque donde él siempre la recogía la estaría esperando miro hacia todos lados porque el auto no estaba se sentó pensando que el tráfico lo había detenido.

30 minutos atrás Sasuke salió de su mansión, encontrándose a Sakura apenas cruzó el portón, ella se subió al auto sin dejarle replicar, le dijo que tenían que tratar un asunto importante y que la llevara a un restaurant para tratarlo. Así es como ahora sabiendo que tenía que estar justamente en un parque se encontraba sentado frente a Sakura en ese lujoso lugar.

-Estoy embarazada- Fue su forma de decirlo, atrapando la mirada de ese hombre frente a ella.

Sasuke en ese momento se sintió noqueado, miró a todas partes buscando una oportunidad de broma, luego a ella y nada seguía con su misma expresión. Negó con la cabeza incrédulo, pensando en una sola persona Hinata.

-Sasuke- Le llamó ella- ¿Acaso no piensas decir nada?

-¿Cómo?-Finalmente el habla volvió a él.

-¿Enserio? Quieres que te explique cómo se hacen los niños.

-Dijiste que te estabas cuidando- Le debatió el azabache- Dijiste que no era necesario que usara el preservativo.

-Pues el método falló- Dijo ella, decepcionada de la expresión del moreno que ahora mismo parecía que quería fulminarla con la mirada.

-Sakura, no eres una niña- Le debatió él, y por alguna extraña razón recordó a quién si era una niña... con ella tampoco se había cuidado pero ella debía estar bien ya llevaban tiempo saliendo y sabía que su periodo seguía visitándola-Mierda- Pensó en decirle que era una idiota, pero no era así el idiota había sido él.

Se levantó furioso de la mesa, pero Sakura le tomó de la mano.

-No hemos terminado de hablar, tenemos que aclarar esto. –El azabache se jaló de ella dejándola en el lugar.

Manejó sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir y qué hacer. Mientras que la ojiverde, sacó su móvil e hizo una llamada.

-Tsunade, las cosas no salieron como pensé... tendrás que hablar con Fugaku.

En cuánto colgó soltó una risita satisfecha, pensando que si Sasuke no había querido tomar las cosas por el lado bueno lo obligaría a tomarlas por el malo, ¿acaso iría a ver a esa zorra que se metió con él? Por ahora le daba igual, ella había ganado la batalla.

Sasuke llegó tarde esa noche, Itachi que estaba en la sala bebiendo una copa de vino tinto le siguió curioso por la cara que traía, al llegar a su habitación el menor azotó la puerta y derribó una mesa que se encontró a su paso.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Le preguntó Itachi volviendo a cerrar la puerta pero con más precaución.

-Está embarazada- Dijo frustrado, dejando salir esa verdad que parecía querer asfixiarlo. Itachi se quedó pensativo, chasqueo la lengua y finalmente habló mientras se sentaba en el sillón y veía a Sasuke caminar en la habitación.

-Ni modo, la jodiste... ya te amarraron... Ser padre no es lo mejor, ¿pero no andabas emocionado con ella? No debe ser tan malo...

-No es ella, es la estúpida de Sakura- Espetó el menor frustrado, Itachi abrió los ojos grandes ahora lo comprendía.

Entendía el por qué su hermano tenía esa cara, era obvio que con la persona que se encontraba lo traía estúpido y que Sakura estuviera embarazada seguro le daba un giro a toda la relación que estaba manteniendo.

-Entonces... ¿qué planeas hacer? Porque bueno si te interesa la persona con la que estás ella debe entender que Sakura fue algo del "pasado"-Dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- Además en este tiempo, vamos Sakura es inteligente comprenderá que no es necesario que se casen, puedes hacerte responsable sin eso.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo viendo como su hermano salía de su habitación, vio su móvil y encontró una llamada perdida de Hinata sin embargo no podía regresársela sabía que probablemente ese hijo fue concebido un poco antes de acostarse por primera vez con ella pero aún así sabía que algo malo ocurriría cuando se lo dijera.

Hinata esperó paciente por una hora a que él apareciera, finalmente decidió hacerle una llamada pero él no respondió el celular, empezaba a anochecer y a hacer frío, ella supo que debía volver a casa, sin entender porqué se sentía decepcionada.

Un estruendo hizo que el azabache abriera los ojos, su padre había entrado violentamente a su habitación.

-Levántate- Le dijo de mala manera, Sasuke lo miró enojado- Perfecto idiota, eres un completo idiota... a las doce se anunciara tu compromiso con Sakura- El azabache frunció el ceño y se sentó de inmediato- Tengo una comida importante, Tsunade ha decidido que lo hagamos cuantos antes...

-¿Estás loco?- Le preguntó sin poder evitarlo el Uchiha menor- Yo no voy a casarme con ella.

-¿Cómo que no reverendo estúpido? La embarazaste, tienes que.

-No, no tengo por qué... ya me entenderé con ella.

-Tú no entiendes idiota, Tsunade, una de las principales inversionistas ¿te suena madrina de esa cría que es tu novia? ...Bueno ella lo ha exigido por la deshonra... y tú tendrás que hacerlo, no tienes opción, la embarazaste ahora le cumples, para que veas que una mujer no es solo de abrirle las piernas.

-Padre, no voy a hacerlo- Espetó el azabache.

Itachi entró a la habitación con una hoja asustado, era un balance explicándole a su padre que no sabía porque sus acciones estaban balanceándose, pronto comprendió el porqué haciendo que Sasuke se decidiera.

La copa de jugo de naranja que sostenía Hinata cayó al suelo, sus ojos miraban incrédula mientras una mujer de cabellos rosados sostenía el brazo de su amado... miró al señor que acababa de anunciar que pronto se casarían, ¿eso sería una broma?

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó de inmediato Hanabi a Hinata, tratando de robar su atención del escenario.

Hinata apenas pudo volver a respirar y mirar a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?

El ruido que provocó el cristal al estrellarse con el suelo, robo la atención de Sasuke que de inmediato la reconoció y a su mente solo pudo venir la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué diablos hacía ella ahí? Repaso mentalmente y no le había dicho que estaría ahí, miró a una castaña que ahora conocía bien abrazar a Hinata y al parecer preocuparse por ella. Pero Sakura inmediatamente notó la tensión que envolvió a Sasuke y dirigió su mirada hacia donde ahora el azabache la enfocaba con tanta insistencia encontrándose la mesa de los Hyugas, eso se veía bastante extraño ¿a qué se debía? Pero no decidió no prestarle atención.

Hinata decidió tomar asiento y tratar de no dejar salir sus lágrimas, sus acompañantes no tenían idea de lo que le ocurría estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y ¿cómo no? ¿Cómo su amado Sasuke acaba de anunciar su matrimonio con la muy famosa Sakura? ¿Acaso no le había dicho que no tenía que preocuparse por ella? ¡La había engañado todo este tiempo! ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? Y lo peor es que ahora mismo su corazón le dolía tanto, ¿cómo hacía para seguir mantenido todos esos pedazos que querían desprenderse de ella? El Uchiha la buscaba, buscaba su mirada pero ella jamás la levantó.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- Estás siendo demasiado grosero, la gente se dará cuenta que quieres huir.- Él chasqueo la lengua y la miró con hostilidad.

-Sigo el maldito juego que montaste, pero hay cosas que no cambian- Dijo el azabache.

Podría casarse con ella, pero no lo tendría a él... miró a Hinata levantarse y no lo dudó dos veces y caminó detrás de ella sin tener el cuidado de mirar hacia atrás, Sakura se levantó al poco rato intrigada decidiendo ponerle las cosas en claro él no vendría a arruinarle su momento.

-Hinata- La llamó en cuanto la vio sola en aquel pasillo, ella se puso rígida al reconocer su voz.- Nena- Se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla.

-¡No me toques! –Inmediatamente le contestó mirándolo, dejando que viera el dolor que ahora brotaba por sus ojos, él se sintió una mierda por provocar sus lágrimas.

-Tengo que explicártelo.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Lo escuche todo- Dijo tratando inútilmente de limpiar sus lagrimas, Sakura estaba impactada lo había escuchado todo- ¿Esa era la sorpresa que querías darme ayer?-Preguntó irónica.

-Hinata, no te comportes como una niña y déjame hablar- Para Sakura no había duda esa era la hija de Hiashi, una Hyuga ¿qué diablos había ocurrido entre ellos?

-Escuché suficiente- Le contestó dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero el azabache la acorraló, la abrazó mientras le susurraba algo al oído que Sakura era incapaz de oír, después la besó aún con los esfuerzos de ella por impedírselo.

-Sasuke- Apareció la pelirosa.

Sasuke soltó a Hinata, que no dudo en irse por el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos hacías con esa Hyuga? No, no lo puedo creer- Dijo entre lágrimas la ojiverde.

-Mierda- Espetó el Uchiha volviendo a la fiesta para tomar alguna copa, no le interesaba que Sakura lo supiera puesto que si decidía romper todo el teatro sería mejor para él... sólo le preocupaba ella, Hinata.

Hinata salió a otro extremo y sacó su móvil para llamarle a su primo, que no tardó en hacerle caso a su petición y sacarla de esa comida, no entendía la actitud de su pequeña prima sin embargo sabía que definitivamente como ella le decía no se sentía bien, lloraba sin parar.

Al día siguiente era un bello domingo, sol que brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, sin embargo tanto Hinata como Sasuke no tenían ganas de dejar su cama, él abrazaba su almohada intentando percibir la fragancia de la chica, le había marcado innumerable veces al celular sin resultado, aunque hiciera un día perfecto ellos no querían afrontar la realidad... eso era comprensible, sin embargo la realidad haría que ellos lo hicieran aunque no quisieran.

Jiraiya, estuvo presente en esa comida, sabía que la boda se anunciaría al siguiente día así que el domingo salió a diferentes medios el que le diera más se llevaría la noticia que había investigado hace un par de meses.

El lunes por la mañana Hinata seguía en su cama, tenía sus ansiadas vacaciones y un enorme dolor en el pecho que pronto le provocó nauseas y corrió al baño. Sasuke tenía su primera guardia hospitalaria como médico titulado, su maldito primer día de trabajo en un importante hospital y él solo quería una oportunidad de verla, algunas enfermeras le miraban agitando sus pestañas él estaba jodido o eso creía.

La noticia se llevó dos páginas de un importante periódico de circulación, dando fechas, narraciones de una supuesta fuente que había captado las imágenes bajo el rotulo "¿Qué sucedió con la Hyuga?" Era un artículo un tanto amarillista, donde Jiraiya se dio el lujo de dar diversas especulaciones "¿Uchiha, había seducido a la primogénita pero menor de edad Hinata?, ¿Querría sacar información que beneficiara a la empresa Uchiha o intereses de su padre en la política? ¿Acaso simplemente quería divertirse con la hija del contrincante de su padre?, ¿Pasar el rato? O ¿habría un verdadero amor secreto entre ellos? ¿Pero por qué anunciar su boda con Haruno Sakura?"; En fin un artículo que sólo hizo quedar como el malo a un Sasuke que salía en las fotos con una Hyuga sonrojada o sonriente, abrazos y uno que otro beso que Jiraiya se encargó de captar, en cada foto un pie de página dando detalles como fecha y lugar del evento. Contando brevemente la historia que logró recabar de esas tomas.

Hinata olió el olor de su vomito y de inmediato apretó el botón para que se fuera por el caño,

-¿Puedes explicarme que significa esta mierda? –Su padre entró furioso en la habitación agitando un periódico.

Lo último que vio fue una serie de fotografías de ella con el azabache. Hiashi perdió el control propiciándole una golpiza tremenda, ella despertó hasta en la tarde, su cuerpo todo adolorido su hermana se encontraba sentada a lado de su cama envuelta en llanto.

-Hanabi- Le llamo la peliazul, la chiquilla la miró asustada.

-¿Te duele mucho Hina?- Hinata que seguía recobrando su cuerpo, inmediatamente sintió como todo lo tenía adolorido, se llevo la mano a la boca.

-No tonta-Le dijo su hermana deteniendo su mano.- Padre te ha golpeado, si no fuese por Neji...-La chiquilla se echo a llorar.

-¿Tan mal estoy?- Trató de bromear la mayor.

-¿Por qué diablos salías con él? Es mayor que tú y aparte te dije que era hijo de Fugaku.

Hinata cerró los ojos tratando que el dolor no la cegara.

-Me enamoré- Le contestó justo cuando Neji entraba a la habitación con una enfermera que revisó la intravenosa en su brazo.

Hinata se sorprendió no la había notado, miró su cuarto algo asustada pero su padre para su suerte no estaba allí.

-Hinata, has llevado las cosas muy lejos ¿por qué diablos te envolviste con ese estúpido? Ahora somos el hazmerreir- Le regañó Neji.- No justificó al actuar de mi tío, pero fuiste una verdadera tonta ¿Hinata, cómo te pasó por la mente que el Uchiha te iba a tomar en serio? Eres una niña para él, todos saben que él tiene una relación de años con Haruno, has quedado como la buscona... a él no lo verán mal, eres tú la que quedó como una mujer sin principios.

Las lágrimas de Hinata corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Nisan- Le llamó la pequeña.- No la mortifiques más... ya padre.- Se quedo callada mirando a la enfermera y guardó silencio.

Él la miró con esa mirada severa característica de los Hyugas y salió de la habitación. Ella pensó en ese Uchiha al que le había entregado todo su amor y algo más, se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan tonta, deseando por primera vez que él no se encontrase bien, que él de alguna manera pudiera sentir el dolor que ella sentía, él por su parte vio la noticia a eso de la una de la tarde cuando Hanabi lloraba a lado de su hermana mayor inconsciente aunque el médico dijera que se despertaría ella estaba asustada, además Hiashi había negado que se le hicieran los rayos X que podrían saber si tenía alguna fractura, Sasuke se acercó a unas enfermeras que cuchicheaban en la central de enfermería se acercó pidiendo ayuda y vio la hoja tapizada de fotografías de él y la primogénita Hyuga, tomó el pedazo de papel bruscamente ante la mirada atónita y nerviosa de las enfermeras.

-Mierda- Dijo sacando inmediatamente el celular de su bolsillo.- Contesta-Pidió pero su llamada fue transferida al buzón de voz, las enfermeras lo miraban con cautela pensando que le llamaría a su prometida, Sasuke volvió a teclear un número y ponerse el celular en el oído- Mierda, Hinata responde- Dijo de forma nerviosa sin obtener alguna respuesta, ante la mirada sorprendida de las enfermeras.

-Sasuke- Una mujer con bata medica apareció en un extremo, tenía los ojos vidriosos y en su mano llevaba otro ejemplar de periódico.- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? –Le cuestionó delante de las enfermeras, mientras el azabache tecleaba por tercera vez el número de la ojiperla.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que la voz de la contestadora volvió a sonar puso mala cara, y ya la tenía.

-Anda dime.

-No me molestes ahora Sakura- Le respondió iniciando su andar, mientras la pelirosada le detenía agarrándolo por el brazo.

-No me vas a dejar hablando sola, he quedado como una cornuda- Le dijo furiosa, él giró sus ojos exasperado.

-Porque así lo quisiste, tú sabías bien las reglas, llevaste esto demasiado lejos. Sakura yo tengo mi vida y en ella no estabas tú, eres la única que no quiso darse cuenta- Le respondió el azabache soltándose violentamente de ella siguiendo su camino y volviendo a marcar un numero en su celar.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a las enfermeras con una cara curiosa, soltó una que otra lágrima y se dirigió a su servicio.

Había pasado tres días, el dolor en el cuerpo de Hinata había disminuido tenía uno que otro moretón en sus piernas, bastantes en sus brazos, otros por la espalda y en su cara un ojo completamente morado y el labio inferior partido; se sumergió en la tina buscando un tanto de alivio, le dolía un poco su cuerpo aún por los magullones pero más le dolía su corazón había visto acerca de la noticia de el compromiso de Sakura y Sasuke en televisión, así mismo especular sobre aquellas fotografías donde ella aparecía, después de todo Sasuke era uno de los solteros más codiciados por considerarse guapo y rico.

En casa del Uchiha las cosas no estaban mejor Fugaku se había molestado no quería que nada afectara la relación de negocios que tenía con Tsunade, Itachi se sorprendió al entender que la Hyuga había atrapado a su hermano menor, lo veía cabizbajo y deprimido ¿él se había enamorado realmente de ella? Si, tenía la respuesta pero era extraño, quería saber más detalles ¿cómo su hermanito se había relacionado con ella? Pero sabía que difícilmente obtendría respuestas.

-Si, te digo que es mi paciente, la tuve porque me dieron vacaciones y bueno una conocida de mamá de apellido Inuzuka me contactó, como estaba de vacaciones no tuve problemas en aceptar además dijo que sería unos días y la paga era buenísima... Me sorprendió cuando la vi, la dejó como un santo cristo, tenía un montón de golpes, llena de sangre seca en la cara.

-¿Pero estas segura? –Le preguntó la otra enfermera, mientras la que le contaba el relato revisaba un expediente.- Estoy segura, Hinata Hyuga- Sasuke que se encontraba en un cubículo detrás de ese escritorio donde se encontraban las enfermeras agudizo el oído, al inicio se le hizo un chisme más de algún caso clínico pero ahora le interesaba-Es una chica delgada pero con un bonito cuerpo, muy guapa estoy segura más que en las fotos, aunque claro en el estado en el cual se encuentra para nada se ve bien aún está mañana tenía el ojo todo inflamado ya apenas y podía abrirlo levemente... además muy dulce, muy dulce, aun no conozco a ese medico Uchiha pero sin dudas algunas es un depravado, veo a la pequeña y no entiendo qué fue lo que le hizo, porque no fue difícil darme cuenta que la golpiza que le propinó su padre fue a causa de él.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula molesto no porque la enfermera le culpara, la descripción de la enfermera había sido clara no creía que exagerara a él mismo le tocó presenciar aquella vez el brazo y mejilla de Hinata, ahora se preguntaba ¿cómo mierda no predijo que ese viejo pudiera hacerle algo de ese tipo a Hinata?, tomó su móvil de la bata y buscó el numero de la ojiperla, esperando que le contestara para su sorpresa al tercer timbre lo hizo.

-Hinata- Pronunció sin importarle que las dos enfermeras enmudecieran al escucharlo.- ¿Nena estás bien? –Fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-Supongo que eres el Uchiha- Una voz grave que hizo que Sasuke se congelara contestó al otro lado del teléfono- Haré esto por las buenas, fingiré que no ha pasado nada pero no la vuelvas a molestar.

Y le colgaron, él respiró pensando quién pudo responderle sin estar seguro, las enfermeras se miraron entre ellas y la que escuchaba incrédula el relato de la otra le susurro "Es la voz del médico Uchiha, nos ha escuchado" se miraron asustadas para después ver salir a un Sasuke mucho más preocupado que ellas.

-Si, es guapísimo- Dijo la enfermera de Hinata, mientras la otra la veía incrédula.

En otro lugar, se llevaba una discusión entre un rubio y una pelirosa.

-Sakura, no te cases con él... tú y yo la pasamos tan bien y él estoy seguro que no te ama.

-Déjalo ya Naruto- Decía la pelirosa mientras se acomodaba el sostén, él miraba el cuerpo desnudo de la ojiverde entristecido.

-Te amo y lo sabes, él no te ama, seguro sólo se casa contigo por negocio.- La pelirosa sonrió.

-No, en realidad se casa porque serás tío Naruto- El Uzumaki palideció, y dirigió la mirada al aún plano vientre de la Haruno.

-¿cómo?

-Si, estoy embarazada no insistas ¿quieres?

-¿Y cómo sabes que es de él? Tú y yo hacemos el amor desde hace tiempo- Le preguntó, recordando esa noche donde pudo probarla, esa misma noche en la cual Sasuke había robado la virginidad de la Hyuga, así funcionan las casualidades ¿no?

La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

-Porque llevo más tiempo de embarazo- Le contestó fastidiada, Naruto podía ser fastidioso de verdad pensó mientras se ponía sus bragas.

Naruto sintió que su cuerpo estremecía del coraje, ese maldito de Sasuke la había embarazado y se casaría con ella. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras se ponía unos jeans pensando que en realidad no estaba del todo segura que Sasuke fuera el padre, había otra posibilidad Sai su vecino se apretó el labio recordando cómo por juego lo sedujo, quería solo juguetear puesto que él se encontraba casado, tenía un hijo pequeño y su esposa embarazada, tuvo gratificantes encuentros con él incluso ahora... se maldijo así misma por ser tan descuidada en tal caso se alegraba que las posibilidades de Naruto fueran nulas.

Una ambulancia llegó a toda velocidad al un prestigioso hospital de Japón, todo el día Hinata había decaído notablemente, tenía una fuerte fiebre que no cedió y finalmente Neji decidió trasladarla al hospital iba sentado a su lado tomando su mano, mientras ella deliraba. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes preguntándose ¿qué fue lo que hizo mal? Quizás debió trasladarla de inmediato aquel día que su tío la golpeó tan salvajemente, pero lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue alejar a su tío de su inconsciente prima, después la levantó con sumo cuidado para trasladarla hacia su cama.

-Parece séptica- Dijo un paramédico, Neji se maldijo por no conocer lo que él paramédico le anunciaba al que iba de copiloto.

-¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó de inmediato intentando obtener más información.

-Parece que tiene una fuerte infección, ¿tuvo algún accidente automovilístico? ¿o qué tipo de accidente?- Preguntó el paramédico acomodándole algún aparato en el dedo de Hinata.

-Si eso. –Contesto no atreviendo a confesar el motivo de los aún visibles moretones de su prima.

-¿Le hicieron algún tipo de cirugía?

Neji negó con la cabeza, mirando la cara sudorosa de su prima.

-Algo interno, debe provocarle esto... quizás con el accidente algo se rompió y al estar dentro se empezó a echar a perder, por decirlo de algún modo- Dijo el paramédico serio tratando de explicarle a Neji.- Pero eso tendrá que decírselo algún médico capacitado, necesita estudios y que vean que es lo que le sucede realmente.

Neji sólo miró al paramédico, recordando aquel procedimiento que el médico pidió que se hiciera hospitalario al cual Hiashi se negó él no supo de que se trataba pero ahora sabía que algo tenía que ver con el estado actual de su prima, tomó su celular y escribió un texto conciso para su tío "Tío, tuve que trasladar a Hinata al hospital, su estado empeoro", puso en silenciador su móvil y continuó el trayecto.

-Adolescente de 17 años, inconsciente, presenta diversas contusiones de evolución de 1 semana, fiebre alta de 40°C, se desconoce causa, probable sepsis- Sakura escuchó al paramédico mientras se acercaba al cuerpo que acababan de depositar en una camilla de urgencias, aunque seguía furiosa por la actitud de Sasuke tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Se sorprendió notablemente al reconocer a Hinata, la maldita zorra que le había quitado los sentimientos de Sasuke, sonrió para sí, sabiendo que ahora ella se lo había quitado ¿17 años? Sabía que era joven pero no imaginó que tanto, por un momento se debatió si hacer caso omiso o investigar qué diablos le sucedía.

-¿Las contusiones?- Le preguntó al paramédico.

-Accidente automovilístico- Sakura miró intrigada el ojo de la peliazul ¿eso no era un golpe por otra cosa? Se encogió de hombros era difícil saberlo, solo estaba haciendo conjeturas.

Lo único que en ese momento tenía claro es que Sasuke no debía enterarse de nada.

-Ya le tome muestras- Dijo Shizune, una enfermera experimentada favorita de su madrina, Sakura rodó los ojos molesta tendría que hacer el protocolo si no quería que Tsunade se enterara que había atendido mal a una paciente.-Me da la orden.

Sakura tomó una hoja empezando a escribir todos los laboratorios necesarios, entregándosela a Shizune que salía con tres tubos de muestras a toda velocidad. Barajó en su cabeza diversas posibilidades, porque estaba segura ese era un shock séptico ¿pero qué diablos lo estaba ocasionando?

-¿Qué antibiótico desea que le administre?- La voz de Shizune hizo que se sobresaltara, Sakura volvió a escribir en un papel, sabía que con ella ahí no le quedaba más que actuar como buena medica.- Después de minístraselo tiene su espacio en los rayos X y en la tomografía.

Sakura, le sonrió fingiendo una sonrisa satisfecha por la eficiencia de la enfermera, aunque en realidad estaba molesta, por alguna razón no quería sacar a la Hyuga de su estado.

A la media hora, Sakura tenía los resultados de los rayos x y la tomografía, abrió la boca sorprendida esa era una verdadera perra, miro a todas partes preguntándose si Sasuke lo sabía y por eso su descontento, apretó sin querer una hoja con indicaciones medicas, sea cual fuera la respuesta, ahora ya no existía y no solo eso faltaba ver si la chiquilla podía salir de esa sepsis.

-Le notifique a la ginecóloga, dijo que a más tardar en dos horas la mete a quirófano para el legrado y limpieza- La ojiverde esta vez no pudo evitar mirar con furia a Shizune, se estaba entrometiendo de más en sus planes.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le cuestionó la enfermera.

-Shizune, hay cosas que yo debo notificar- Le dijo molesta saliendo del cubículo ahora la maldita cría tenía más posibilidades de salvarse.

-Familiares de Hyuga Hinata- Gritó en la sala de espera, Neji se incorporó inmediatamente mientras Hanabi le siguió de cerca.

Sakura pronto les reconoció, solo ellos tenían unos ojos tan peculiares pero buscó de inmediato al patriarca.

-¿Su padre?- Preguntó.

-Él anda de viaje.- Respondió seco Neji- Pero yo soy su primo y tutor.

-Bueno Hinata se encuentra séptica en un momento tendrá que firmar la autorización para que la ginecóloga la meta a quirófano y pueda practicarle un legrado, después de ahí el tratamiento será con antibióticos, no puedo decirles que será lo único porque su estado es grave por los días de evolución.

-Disculpe ¿qué es un legrado?- Preguntó Neji, Sakura sonrío en forma de disculpa.

-Bueno es un procedimiento que se realiza para sacar el producto o los restos y asegurarnos que quede limpio el útero y evitar cosas como estas: una sepsis... pero una semana ha sido demasiado, por eso no podemos asegurar el éxito del tratamiento.

-¿Quiere decir que está embarazada?- Pregunto incrédulo, Sakura sonrío disimuladamente, ¿así que no lo sabían? Se dijo así misma.

-No, estaba tuvo un aborto, quizás por el accidente pero no fue tratado y todo el producto y componentes han empezado a descomponerse dentro de ella y viajar en su torrente sanguíneo- Dijo la pelirosa calmada, Hanabi se llevo las manos a la boca mirando a Neji que estaba sorprendido pero no perdía su porte arrogante del todo.

-¿Ella estará bien?- Preguntó entre lágrimas la castaña.

Sakura, la miró y solo se encogió de hombros dejándolos en esa sala ahora fría sala de espera.

-¿Qué hay para hoy?-Dijo el relevo de Sakura cuando caía la tarde, un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de Sakura, de nombre Shikamaru.

\- Yo sólo te dejo a un caso de una adolescente séptica que va a ir a quirófano para un legrado.

-¡Que pesadez!- Dijo el hombre mientras ponía cara de fastidio.- Vale, puedes irte me quedo a cargo.

Cuando el chico con peinado de piña fue a leer el expediente de su paciente, se sorprendió todo el hospital sabía del artículo de el médico Uchiha y la hija del empresario Hyuga, puesto que Haruno Sakura era oficialmente la prometida de éste, sonrió recordando la actitud indiferente de Sakura y lo comprendió, con curiosidad por la actitud de la Haruno revisó si el tratamiento había sido el adecuado o si se había dejado llevar por los celos, y para su sorpresa concluyó que Sakura era muy ética, aunque claro no pudo deducir que esto se debía a la presencia Shizune una eminencia en enfermería que más que enfermera parecía médico.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos pudo ver la fría mirada de su primo, parpadeo tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz tan brillante de esa habitación blanca desconocida.

-¿Nisan, dónde estoy?- Le cuestionó débilmente.

-En el hospital Hinata- Le respondió él, ella puso una mueca confusa y otra más de dolor al intentar moverse.-Tranquila, será mejor que te quedes como estas, tienes dos sueros uno en cada mano.- Ella miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué me pasó?- El Hyuga negó los ojos, habían pasado dos días desde que su prima fue intervenida, apenas abría los ojos y contestarle eso no era sencillo ¿debía decirle que estuvo embarazada? ¿o decirle que su padre fue el causante del aborto? ¿o acaso regañarla por lo idiota que es? ; sin embargo le sonrío de esas pocas sonrisas sinceras que él era capaz de proporcionar.

-Sólo concéntrate en ponerte bien, ¿quieres?

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

-Nisan, la noticia fue filtrada- Dijo alarmada una pequeña Hyuga, Hinata la vio curiosa mientras el semblante de Neji cambió.

-¿Qué noticia?- Le preguntó urgido.

-Bueno, creo que no saben nada porque solo me cuestionaban el motivo por el cual Hinata estaba hospitalizada.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó tranquilo el Hyuga, quizás solo los habían visto y ahora tenían duda del por qué, confiaba en el personal de ese hospital, nunca se enterarían de la causa.

-Hermana- Corrió emocionada la menor tratando de abrazarla, ella le sonrió e intento acariciar los cabellos castaños de la pequeña.

-Ey tu tercer guardia como medico en regla y ya tienes esa cara- Le dijo un ojeroso Shikamaru a Sasuke, él solo suspiro fastidiado viendo los expedientes de hospitalización de cirugía el servicio que le habían designado desde que llegó.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí Nara, acaso lo tuyo no es urgencias? –Le preguntó cortante.

-Ya sabes a Asuma, no le importa rotarme si necesita personal en alguna área- Dijo bostezando- Urgencias ha estado tranquilo Chouji se las ha arreglado sin mi, sin embargo este servicio necesitaba mis servicios- Dijo aburrido, Sasuke sonrío ladinamente.

-Entrégame- Le dijo.

Nara, le paso algunos expedientes mientras relataba evolución y complicaciones de algunos pacientes. Shikamaru miró el reloj al terminar aún le faltaban 15 minutos para que pudiera abandonar el servicio, se sentaron despreocupadamente cerca de la central de enfermería, Neji pasó despreocupadamente literalmente frente a ellos por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, Sasuke no tardo en mirarlo fijamente, sin que éste se diera cuenta de su presencia, Shikamaru dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo llevas eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Sasuke sin comprender, Shikamaru le señaló con la mirada al Hyuga que se perdía.

El azabache guardó silencio, sabía qué le preguntaba pero no pensaba decírselo era bastante complejo y aunque Shikamaru no fuera de los que se envolvían en chismes, Hinata era algo importante para él.

-¿La has ido a ver?- Volvió a cuestionarle, el Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

-¡Ey Matsuri!- Gritó Shikamaru a una joven enfermera que algunas ocasiones Sasuke vio- ¿Qué tal evoluciona Hyuga?- Le cuestionó en cuanto ella estuvo sonriente frente a ellos.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó mirando a Nara y lanzado una mirada traviesa a Sasuke– Bueno aún no recibo mi servicio, pero ayer que la deje estaba mucho mejor.- Sasuke junto las cejas ¿Hinata estaba hospitalizada? ¿En qué servicio y por qué?

Sin que él se diera cuenta Matsuri sonrió cómplice a Shikamaru, tejiendo miles de ideas e historias en su cabeza ¿quién no sabía que el médico Uchiha había tenido un desliz con Hyuga Hinata?

-Yo, siento mucho lo de su bebé- Soltó Matsuri hacia Sasuke, haciendo que Sasuke abriera grandes los ojos mirándola confundido; ella no estaba segura sólo era una conjetura que él fuera el padre, se mordió el labio nerviosa al ver la cara del Uchiha empezando a arrepentirse de su inapropiado comentario.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Shikamaru, exigiéndole una explicación él levantó las manos dándose por vencido.

-¿Esperas que yo también te dé las condolencias?- Preguntó cansino.

-¿De qué diablos hablan?- Les cuestionó alzando la voz.

Matsuri pensó que había cometido una gran indiscreción quizás él no era el padre.

-Bueno ahora yo debo ir a recibir mi servicio, hasta luego medico Nara.- Salió a toda prisa mientras el azabache le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su acompañante que sólo volvió a bostezar.

-¿Hinata está aquí?- Nara afirmó- En gineco bajo los cuidados de Matsuri.- Después sonrío- Bueno es lógico que Sakura no te lo dijera, ¿le pusiste el cuerno con esa niña, cierto?

-¿Sakura la vio?

-Si, en urgencias hace dos días llegó bastante grave con una sepsis causada por un aborto retenido.- Dijo sin rodeos.

El café que el azabache traía en sus manos cayó al suelo salpicando el lugar, Nara intentó escapar de las gotas del café y después miró al atónito Uchiha.

-¿no sabías? –Le cuestionó serio, Sasuke apenas negó con la cabeza.

Se levantó de prisa caminando por ese largo pasillo que sólo lo llevaría a las camas de hospitalización del servicio de ginecología, caminó viendo por las ventanas buscándola.

-Mierda- Dijo el cabeza de piña y caminó detrás de él.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco cuando logró ubicarla, justamente Matsuri revisaba la vía venosa en su mano, entró a la habitación causando que ambas voltearan a verlo sorprendido por la intromisión, el moreno recibió un gran impacto al verla aún con marcas en su cara y brazos, frunció el ceño acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué te paso? –Le cuestionó apenas se hubo acercado tomando el mentón de la chica en su mano derecha, viendo escrupulosamente la cara de ella... él sabía la respuesta sin embargo quería una diferente.

-Suéltame- Le dijo ella tratando de alejar la mano del azabache.

-¿Qué te paso?-Volvió a cuestionarle, pero Hinata bajo su mirada, Matsuri no sabía si correr al Uchiha o no, él tomó el expediente y empezó a leer si ella no quería decirle exactamente que la había llevado ahí, él lo sabría.

No había duda aborto retenido sus ojos se humedecieron ¿cuánto habría sufrido ella sola? Pensó para él ¿un accidente? Esa nota no hubiera pasado desapercibida, siguió leyendo pero él ya sabía quien había sido el culpable.

-¿fue el maldito de tu padre? ¿Él te hizo esto verdad? –Se lo cuestionó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

Ella lo miró impactada de que pudiera deducirlo aunque eso no era de sorprenderse, haciendo caso a uno de sus nulos arrebatos emocionales abrazó a la chica fuertemente, cerrando los ojos tratando de que el odio que sentía ahora mismo no lo moviera de ese lugar porque lo único que quería era encontrar a Hiashi y regresarle cada golpe que le había propiciado a su amada Hinata y que causaron la muerte de el hijo que aunque no hubiera deseado sin duda hubiera sido recibido con alegría, porque pertenecía a la mujer que en verdad amaba.

-Lo siento tanto, tuviste que enfrentar esto sola... ¿te golpeó porque se lo dijiste? ¿O lo hizo con intención de matarlo?

La peliazul que no le correspondió el abrazo pero se sentía reconfortada de recibirlo, escuchó atenta las palabras del azabache.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le cuestionó alejándose levemente de él y mirándole a los ojos.

Él la miró, miró el frágil cuerpo y como estaba llena de moretones.

-Es un hijo de puta- Exclamó furioso, ¿cómo se atrevía de hacerle eso a su hija? A tal grado de causarle un aborto a punta de golpes.

-Solo estaba molesto, era obvio después de la nota del periódico... después de que anunciaste tu boda ¿qué esperabas?- Dejo salir un poco del resentimiento que le guardaba al Uchiha, ella de ninguna manera aceptaría los arranques de furia de su padre, pero ¿a qué venía esa actitud de Sasuke acaso no jugó con ella?- Vete de aquí ¿quieres? Te vas a casar, ¿quieres verme la cara nuevamente? Sakura no es nadie, no te preocupes por ella- Dijo tratando de recordar las palabras del azabache, ante la mirada sorprendida de Matsuri estaba enterándose de mucho y su curiosidad le impedía sacar al Uchiha o salir ella de la habitación.

-Era así- Le contestó- Ella no es nadie para mí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si te vas a casar con ella?-Le debatió dolida.

-Hinata, eres una niña simplemente pensé que no teníamos futuro, las rivalidades de nuestros padres y luego Sakura, no tuve de otra fue prácticamente por negocios, si yo hubiera sabido lo de tu embarazo- Le dijo realmente afectado.- No te hubiera dejado sola, no hubiera dejado que mi padre lo hubiese anunciado, no hubiera permitido que tu padre te pusiera las manos encima.

Hinata lo miró incrédula ¿de qué le hablaba?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál embarazo?- Le cuestionó.

-¡Medico!, ella no conocía su estado- Interrumpió alarmada Matsuri, intentado sacar al Uchiha de ahí había cometido un gran error al no sacarlo antes.

-¿Estoy embarazada? –Cuestionó impactada, tomándolo por el antebrazo evitando que lo Matsuri lo pudiera alejar.

Sasuke, se zafó del agarre de Matsuri para abrazar a Hinata que le devolvió el abrazo y le volvió a cuestionar lo mismo.

-Estoy embarazada- Esta vez afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el moreno le abrazó con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza sin que ella entendiera lo que le quería decir.

-Hinata, la golpiza de tu padre provocó que tuvieras un aborto- Le dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte, por alguna razón se conectaban y él podía entender lo que esa noticia le dolería a su pequeña.

Hinata se quedo rígida, las lágrimas brotaron y corrieron por sus mejillas, finalmente un sollozó salió cuando comprendió la causa de aquel sangrado vaginal antes de que terminara inconsciente, los fuertes dolores en el vientre, y el porqué estaba en ese servicio, se sintió tonta ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta?

-SSh- Le dijo el azabache mientras le acariciaba el cabello y también unas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de él.

Efectivamente aceptar que sería madre no fue para Hinata la noticia más maravillosa, sin embargo al escucharlo de los labios de Sasuke verlo ahí su mente empezó a fantasear y sin dudas quería enfrentar lo que viniera respecto a su padre, por su bebé, aceptó la noticia sin reparo... pero al instante todo eso se desmoronó había ocasiones en las que se sentía inútil sin embargo esta vez iba más lejos ¿no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Ella realmente era mala... idiota y tonta... sus pensamientos fueron así o quizás más agresivos con ella misma, mientras sus lagrimas rodaban y se abrazaba al Uchiha, ante la mirada preocupada de Matsuri y la cara de aburrición de Nara.

-Uchiha- La voz resonante de Neji, hizo que ambos se soltaran, ella se giró hacia la ventana aún con la mirada baja y uno que otro gimoteo.

Sasuke se limpió rápidamente la cara, para posteriormente ver a Neji con furia, él lo miró arrogante y despectivamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el Hyuga.

-Son unos animales- Espetó molesto el Uchiha, Hinata rápidamente tomó su mano y le negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor déjanos solos- Le pidió al azabache.

-No pienso moverme de aquí- Le respondió- Mira como te dejaron, lo que provocaron no me iré y dejarte a su merced.

Hinata lo miró algo cansada, Neji fastidiado.

-Neji, no me hizo nada, jamás lo haría... y si hay una culpable esa soy yo, yo fui la que no pudo hacer nada, no pude defenderme, fui yo...- Dijo rompiendo en llanto una vez más.

-¿Qué le dijiste Uchiha?- Replicó Neji acercándose a ella.

-La verdad, ¿por qué diablos se lo ocultaron?

-Y mira lo que has ocasionado, ¿te sientes mejor? ¿De qué servía que lo supiera si lo perdió?

Sasuke no tenía una respuesta, sólo se dejó llevar por el enojo por el mundo perfecto que en ciertas ocasiones le querían hacer creer y las reacciones tan brutales que tenían hacia ella...

-Además ¿qué pretendes? Estas comprometido con Haruno, ¿quieres que ella siga en la boca de todos? ¿Arruinarle su futuro? ¿Quién la va aceptar si se enteran que ha tenido un aborto y que ya no es pura? O mejor aún la amante del Uchiha, ¿quieres arruinarle la vida?

-No me casaré con Sakura- Neji arqueó una ceja.

-Eso no fue lo que anunciaste hace poco- Dijo calmado- Además eso no es nuestro asunto, sólo déjala en paz, se acaba de fijar una cita concertada con una personalidad importante para Hinata, déjala seguir su camino, además tu eres un adulto y ella aún es menor de edad.

Sasuke miró buscando una respuesta en Hinata, que seguía sollozando impactada por la noticia que él mismo le dio, en su cabeza no había más que para pensamientos relacionados a eso.

Tsunade revisaba las instalaciones y cómo se encontraba la capacidad del hospital esa mañana, así que pudo escuchar bastante de la conversación o debería decir discusión entre Neji y Sasuke, se mordió una uña molesta tenía suficientes motivos el Uchiha no sólo había embarazado a alguien más y aunque eso parecía no ser el problema de Sakura, estaba lo otro lo que si era un problema era obvio que él estaba más interesado por esa chiquilla, y la confirmación estaba ahí en sus palabras donde negó su boda.

-Sasuke- Se adentró Tsunade a la habitación mirándolo fríamente.

El azabache, volvió a abrazar a la Hyuga y ella le correspondió susurrándole un "lo siento nunca quise que esto pasara", el azabache asintió.

-Volveré, cuídate Hinata, perdóname tú eres con la que quiero estar voy a arreglar esto. Te amo.

Al día siguiente Hinata se ponía el pants que su hermana le acababa de dar, sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que no se habían detenido al darse cuenta de lo que había perdido y cómo se dejaba arrastrar por los negativos pensamientos, ni siquiera estaba un poco emocionada por vestirse para irse a casa.

-Hina- Le llamó la pequeña Hyuga, Hinata se secó la lágrima que corría por su mejilla dándose cuenta de la preocupación que le causaba a la pequeña. Tratando de fingir un poco.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra!- Los gritos de Sakura inundaron la habitación de la Hyuga a la cual Hanabi le cepillaba delicadamente el cabello.

Momentos antes Sakura se sentaba fastidiada en una camilla cerca de un grupo de enfermeras que cuchicheaban y escuchaban atentas el relato de Matsuri, sus manos se hicieron puños al escuchar el relato detallado de la reunión que tuvo Sasuke con la peliazul, ¿cómo diablos pensaba dejarla por esa mocosa que aparte de todo ya había abortado? No había nada que los separara ahora.

-¿Cómo puedes meterte en mi relación? –Le bufó la pelirosa, Hanabi de inmediato miró a la adulta con bata médica.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó la hija pequeña de Hiashi, Hinata sabía bien quien era la podía reconocer después de haberla visto sonriente del brazo de Sasuke al cual después beso, robándole los labios que pensó que eran de ella, cuando anunciaron su compromiso.

-¿Qué quién soy? Soy la futura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke, al cual a esta maldita zorra se le ha ocurrido enredar... ¡Quiero que te alejes de él o te va a pesar!- Le advirtió.

Hinata que la escuchaba atentamente se encogió de hombros, la miró con cierta determinación desconocida en ella y quiso creer en las palabras de su amado Sasuke, le detuvo la mirada y le dio un tranquilo mensaje:

-En ese caso la petición la estás haciendo a la persona equivocada, él es el que tiene un supuesto compromiso contigo a él deberías decirle que se aleje de mí.- La ojiverde la miró con odio.

-Sólo tienes la fachada de mustia ¿cierto?- Le dijo enfadada Haruno, robando la atención de Naruto que pasaba fuera de la habitación de la Hyuga adentrándose inmediatamente, Sakura estaba haciendo algo que podía meterla en problemas- Pero Sasuke es mío, voy a tener un hijo de él apártate de nosotros, tú ya no tienes nada que ofrecerle estás vacía.

Sakura, conocía el significado de sus palabras por Matsuri se enteró de cómo tanto ella como él habían llorado juntos la pérdida que los unía definitivamente, Hinata la miró atenta perdiendo el rastro de seguridad, ella no podía competir contra eso, ella sería incapaz.

-Sakura, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? No te puedes poner a discutir con los pacientes y menos si traes tu bata y credencial, vámonos- Le dijo el Uzumaki sacándola de la habitación a la fuerza.

Hanabi se acercó a su hermana que se había quedado quieta, con un profundo dolor reflejado en su cara hasta para la pequeña había sido claras las palabras de la pelirosada y ahora no sabía cómo consolar a su hermana mayor, empezó a preocuparse por ella ya que está vez ni siquiera dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran. Al poco rato llegó Neji, empezaron a hacer el descenso y aunque trataron de escapar de los paparazis sería imposible.

Neji la acercó a sí tomándola por un hombro cuando cruzaron la puerta y los paparazis empezaron a correr hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la calle, su auto se encontraba a unos cuatro metros esperaba llegar antes de toda esa gente, la guío para que apurara su paso iban a medio camino cuando Sasuke logró llegar a la entrada, un par de minutos antes la había ido a visitar a su habitación para contarle que en unas horas tendría una cena con su padre y hermano notificándoles su decisión, evidentemente se ahorraría lo del embarazo de Sakura para decírselo en un momento más adecuado, pero no la encontró por eso mismo había bajado corriendo las escaleras él necesitaba decírselo. Abrió la puerta de la entrada de forma impulsiva enfocándola inmediatamente caminando a prisa hacia un coche a lado de su primo, mientras su hermana pequeña metía algunas cosas en la cajuela.

-¡Hinata! –Le gritó volviendo a correr

Sin embargo, había pasado suficiente tiempo estaba a escasos pasos de subirse al coche, ella no volteo. Sorprendentemente llegó hasta ella y de alguna forma extraña consiguió que Neji la soltase para que le diera la cara, todo bajo la escrupulosa mirada de los reporteros que luchaban por captar las mejores tomas y verificando que sus grabadoras estuvieran encendidas.

-Uchiha, estás haciendo un escándalo, déjala en paz- Dijo Neji con voz tranquila pero amenazante.

-Tengo algo que decirle- Le dijo el azabache, sin embargo la mirada perdida y desentendida de Hinata lo frenó.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó.

-Sólo déjame en paz- Le contesto la peliazul, mientras se subía al coche.

Ni los flashes lograron que Sasuke parpadeara mientras veía en auto alejarse.

-¿Quiere darnos alguna declaración? ¿Mantienen una relación? ¿Qué hay de Sakura?- Las preguntas lo persiguieron mientras él caminaba hacia el hospital.

Pasó una semana, no tenía caso de que le marcara ese móvil ya no recibía siquiera llamadas.

-Sasuke, debes levantarte- Dijo Itachi, mientras le observaba en una esquina de su balcón, su hermano pequeño apenas lo vio tomó otro trago de la costosa botella de vino tinto que tenía en su mano. –Vamos Sasuke estas tirando todo a la fregada, ¿y todo por una cría que frente a los medios te dijo que la dejaras en paz?

Sasuke miró furioso a su hermano ¿él que sabía?

-Íbamos a ser padres- Dijo tratando de aclararse la garganta, Itachi almacenó la noticia dándose cuenta que no tenía dos hermanos no podía mandar uno con Sakura y el otro con la chiquilla de la que él estaba enamorado.

-Entonces está decidido, piensas responderle a la Hyuga- Dijo tranquilo, mirando la gran ciudad desde la vista de el balcón de Sasuke.

-Lo perdió gracias a su estúpido y animal padre, la golpeó hasta que se lo sacó.- Dijo de enojado.

Itachi arqueó la ceja sorprendido, hizo una pequeña "o" con sus labios y volvió a verlo, destrozado. Podía comprender porque el rechazo de la ojiperla lo estaba calando tanto.

-Bueno, Sasuke debes pensar en tu otro hijo- Respondió el mayor encaminándose hacia la habitación.

Ese no era el consuelo que esperaba escuchar el azabache, estar a lado de Sakura ahora realmente le parecía insoportable se había vuelto tan obsesiva, tan poco tratable... y ni siquiera podía imaginarse de padre con ella. Sin embargo su hermano tenía razón. Al día siguiente se ducho y se fue a la clínica, ocupó el lugar que le habían asignado detrás de su ausencia, volviéndose aún más frío e intratable de lo que él era, ganándose al poco tiempo el título del "el guapo amargado".

-Sasuke- Le llamó su amigo rubio, había decidido acabar con toda esa farsa, si en algún momento le odio por tener el amor de Sakura ahora no podía seguir viendo como su amigo se autodestruía tomando cada noche y yendo como un zombie al trabajo al día siguiente, Sasuke no era estúpido, jamás hubiera tomado decisiones tan idiotas, lo que sólo dejaba ver que el moreno se encontraba tan desesperado.

-mmmph- Le contestó con cierto tono arrogante, el rubio acercó una bolsa con CD's.

-No quieres casarte con Sakura, ¿cierto?

-Solo tú quieres hacerlo- Respondió de nueva forma arrogante, el Uzumaki río de forma forzada.

-Si, tienes razón... pero tu padre e Itachi seguro te están obligando por los negocios con Tsunade.

-¡Bingo!- Exclamó el tomando un expediente de algún paciente al azar.

-Muéstrale eso a tu padre o a la misma Tsunade, Sakura afirma que su hijo es tuyo pero también podría ser mío. -El azabache miró sorprendido al rubio, entornando los ojos. Naruto se levantó dejándolo sólo.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Uchiha, por la tarde tomó uno de los cds lo puso en el plasma y no tardó en ver a lo que se refería "su mejor amigo", sonrió ladinamente al darse cuenta que el rubio había sido más audaz que él, se había tirado a la persona con la que se suponía que él estaba, desde hace bastante tiempo, los cd's los mostraban claramente.

Al día siguiente, en la sala de juntas se encontraban los tres Uchihas impacientes, Tsunade entró con una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Para qué me querían? He tenido que salir después de hacer una cirugía de 8 horas a toda prisa hasta acá, ¿qué diablos?... Por cierto Sasuke, no tuve tiempo de aclararte una cosa, has hecho demasiados escándalos con la hija de Hiashi haciendo que Sakura quedé mal...

-No es necesario que yo la haga quedar mal, ella sola lo hace- Le interrumpió el azabache, dando play a la pantalla plana de la sala de juntas, pronto se comenzó a escuchar gemidos y verse a dos personas teniendo sexo, Tsunade los conocía bien.

-Como podrás darte cuenta, tenemos un asunto que arreglar- Dijo Fugaku, Tsunade se puso roja de coraje hacia ellos y hacia Sakura, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida?

-¿Qué fecha quieres ver? Hay suficientes- Dijo el azabache presionando el botón de menú y mostrándole otros dos discos en sus manos.

-No pretendemos filtrar esto a la prensa y hacer ver el por qué Sasuke declina del matrimonio con tu adorable ahijada, así que esperamos que entiendas que lo mejor es seguir con una relación laboral cordial.

-Lo que si deseo es una prueba de paternidad, en cuando nazca mi supuesto hijo- Pronunció arrogante Sasuke.

-¡Tsk!- Soltó Tsunade, apretando su puño.

-Lo que quieran, pero dame eso- Le urgió al azabache.

-¡Oh! Me temo que no puedo devolvértelo, tú sabes es solo para asegurarme que cumplirás tu promesa- Dijo Fugaku.

La rubia se levantó furiosa, pero no le quedo de otra más que aceptar no pensaba dejar que la estúpida de su ahijada quedara exhibida como una puta, ahora sólo rogaba que el ADN saliera positivo para Uchiha de otra forma haría la peor vergüenza de su vida, por esa pelirosada, se las pagaría en cuánto la viera.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, ahora solo le faltaba una cosa recuperar a la Hyuga.

-Sasuke, puedo adivinar en quién y qué estas pensando solo con verte con esa sonrisita estúpida, pero deberías dejar a la Hyuga pasar.

-Tienes muy mal gusto- Atribuyo su padre.- Hiashi, me lo advirtió su hija es menor de edad si no ha hecho nada en tu contra es porque no quiere dañar su propia reputación con el delito de estupro, ya que eso dejaría ver que su hijita te abrió las piernas.

Itachi rio a lo bajo, causando que Sasuke fulminara a ambos con la mirada.

-Además me enteré que el embajador de china y ella han asistidos a dos citas concertadas. Ya tiene futuro esposo Sasuke

-¿Qué?- Preguntó de inmediato.

-Sólo déjala ir como te lo pidió.

Sasuke salió de la empresa con un solo rumbo ir a verla, esta vez no se equivocó, esta vez tomó la mejor decisión. En la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba a solas con Bee que había llegado sabiendo que se encontraría sola con servidumbre, en las citas pasadas había terminado de prenderse de ella, aunque la chiquilla no mostraba ningún interés en él, aunque claro tampoco había sido descortés.

Cuando el Uchiha logró colarse, caminando perdido en los pasillos tratando de adivinar cuál le llevaría a verla, pronto empezó a escuchar sus gritos pidiendo auxilio y también pidiéndole a quién fuera que no lo hiciera. Sasuke corrió más de prisa, tanto que casi sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxigeno bajando las escaleras estúpidamente había decidido buscarla en las habitaciones, pero sus gritos provenían de la planta baja, abrió las grandes puertas para encontrarse lo que seguramente sería un despacho tapizado de grandes libreros de madera de caoba, en el escritorio con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y lo que parecía ser un vestido desgarrado de la parte superior mostrando cómo se balanceaban los atributos superiores de la Hyuga boca abajo, detrás de él un hombre corpulento, bronceado peleando por penetrarla.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta que se abrió, Hinata en cierta forma aliviada y Bee molestó ya podía sentir la cálida entrada de la chica, pero lo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe del azabache en la nariz, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Sasuke solo se dejó llevar golpeando al hombre que intentó escapar sin fruto alguno, Sasuke tomó el soporte de fierro de una lámpara cercana y siguió arremetiendo sobre ese hombre, Hinata se incorporó asustada intentado cubrirse sus pechos, Hyugas entraron a la habitación al poco tiempo, deteniendo la pelea pero dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación.

El imponente Hiashi, escuchaba a su sobrino y está vez aunque quisiera negarse ese chiquillo tenía razón no le quedaba de otra que reportar el atentado en contra de su hija mayor no había otra forma de justificar lo ocurrido y no podía dejar que el embajador chino se le adelantara y lo pusiera en evidencia a él, después de algunas marcas que le había dejado a Hinata perdería la credibilidad, él tenía las de ganar.

-Hinata- Entró Neji a la habitación de su prima, haciendo que los único presentes se soltaran un tanto incómodos, Neji miró al Uchiha que parecía preocupado y a Hinata aún nerviosa con las ropas desgarradas y el saco del moreno- Tenemos que ir a reportar el incidente, ponte una sudadera entre más pronto esto terminará- Le dijo de forma amable.

La pequeña asintió caminando a su enorme closet y tomando el primero que encontró. Ese día muchas cosas habían cambiado.

El embajador chino fue procesado por el intento de violación, y a Hiashi como a Fugaku, después de los hechos ocurridos no les quedó más que aceptar la relación entre sus hijos, después de todo analizando las cosas se habían dado cuenta que podrían hacer negocios productivos juntos, aplastando las demás compañías.

Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron una relación formal, a la cual algunos periódicos la anunciaron bajo el titulo "Hyuga triunfadora del galán de las empresas Uchiha" ó "El verdadero amor del menor de los Uchihas: Hyuga Hinata"; entre algunos otros.

Hinata entró a la universidad en la facultad de psicología, Sasuke decidió hacer su especialidad médica en cirugía, y al poco tiempo se llegó la única noticia que a Hinata le quitó toda culpa, el resultado de paternidad del hijo de Sakura, Sasuke leyó agradecido un negativo, Naruto que no dudo hacérselo por petición de Tsunade leyó decepcionado un negativo, Sakura no tuvo de otra más que confesarle a Tsunade quién era el padre de esa criatura, recibiendo una cachetada que le dejo su mejilla con una mano marcada.

De ahora en adelante para Hinata y Sasuke, sólo quedaba un camino a lado del otro sin más preocupaciones sin terceras personas, sólo de ellos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
